


Truce

by dainty_feinty



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, In which Paul and Feyd still get married, M/M, Pautha, Slow Burn, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: Everything was perfectly coordinated.Jessica was to have a daughter, and that daughter was to be wed one day to the Baron’s new nephew. That union would produce the Bene Gesserit’s Kwisatz Haderach. For years the Bene Gesserits have pushed this under the guise of uniting the two Houses.But as history tells it, Jessica birthed a son instead. But with years of setup for the marriage, would that change anything?As the Atreides and Harkonnen continue to feud, a truce may be what everyone needs.
Relationships: Paul Atreides/Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Beginnings

The Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam inspected the boy before her. He stood rigidly on his seat in the Guild’s Heighliner, avoiding eye contact with her. She sighed, walking with a slight limp over to the large window of their small room. 

How distorted the stars seemed at this speed. 

She was bringing the Harkonnen heir to Caladan, to be wed to the Atreides heir, Paul. She scowled behind her cloak’s hood. 

Jessica.

It was her fault for having son over a daughter. The child of the Atreides and Harkonnen heirs would not have just united the Great Houses, but would also have made them their Kwisatz Haderach. But seeing as they were both biological males, that wasn’t going to happen. 

But still, they had already laid the foundation for this marriage years ago. Under the guise of peace between feuding houses. There was no going back now and frankly the Reverend Mother was glad to be rid of the situation. They would salvage the blood line and have to try again for a few more generations. Not a big deal in the grand scheme of things. 

She looked again to the boy, watched him as he tapped his boot anxiously on the metal floor. She scoffed at the lack of control, but reminded herself that he did not have the training. He would be leaving his home after all. 

Duke Leto had practically thrown a fit at the idea of Paul on Geidi Prime. The only way he would allow such a marriage was if the Baron sent his heir to them and not vice versa. 

The houses truly were tearing at each other’s throats for years. So many lives lost. No one feeling safe. Ambushes, traitors, spies. Leto was smart enough to understand when enough was enough. It was time for peace.

The ship began it’s descent onto Caladan. Feyd-Rautha was first to look out the window. How green the planet was. So many trees, mountains, even rivers. 

“Come, child,” the Reverend Mother said. She didn’t like being a courier. 

He walked next to her, but slightly behind, showing a respect she could appreciate. 

Once they had exited the ship, he slowed down a few paces behind her, marveling at the grass. The capital of Geidi Prime was completely covered in concrete or dirt in a few places for the occasional tree. Grass was only something he knew on Lankiveil, but it had been years since he had been there.

He soon caught up, arriving with her at the Atreides castle gates.

Paul knew of the arrangement for years, but now the reality was hitting him; he was to be married to their enemy. Not only that, but the Harkonnen he was to unity himself with was none other then the Baron’s nephew Feyd-Rautha. Whispers filled his home as the coming of the Harkonnen heir grew closer and closer and Paul mentally prepared for his new life. 

The Duke had negotiated the Baron’s nephew to live here during the wedding arrangements, but he could tell it was out of fear for his life. Their union was political and nothing more...he had never even met Feyd before this day.

The young Atreides heir stood stiffly at his mother’s side as Jessica ordered the maids about. She had made sure to dress Paul in the regal splendor of their house, but worry did betray her eyes every time she looked upon her son. 

If only she had a girl...her son wouldn’t had to suffer this embarrassment. But her love for the Duke was stronger then the commands of her scared duty of her Order. 

Leto was the last to stand beside his son in the entrance way of their palace. His jaw was tense, but he said not a word to his family while they waited. Peace between House Atreides and Harkonnen was at stake and the tension only filled every single soul in the palace.

The Reverend Mother Knocked on the large double doors. Jessica must’ve known it was her and soon royal guards came and opened the doors. 

Feyd-Rautha drew in a breath, tried to stand tall and proud despite deep fear. He was in Atreides territory. Alone.

His mind had been racing with so many uncertainties. Would they glare at him? Would they even speak to him? He held nothing against the family personally, but his family, specifically his brother, had cast a number of misfortunes to them.

He was in battle wear. The weapons were removed however and a cape had been added. It was traditional for a battle trained Harkonnen to wed this way. Though he wasn’t sure if they would have him change. 

“The Harkonnen,” the Reverend Mother announced unceremoniously. 

His eyes briefly darted around the small group before he dipped his head down, not too far, but enough to show a slight respect nonetheless. He was known to extend a curtesy even to his enemies.

Jessica came forward playing the good hostess for the Duke and the family. She opened her arms and spoke up full of grace and authority. 

“Reverend Mother you are well received in the House of Atreides,” she said and bowed her head to the old crone, “and Feyd-Rautha, my son Paul welcomes you to our home.”

With a simple gesture, the smaller heir stepped forward and bowed his head slightly almost mimicking Feyd’s same movement. His blue eyes watched his soon to be husband closely trying gage him.

Feyd was handsome as he was rumored to be, but beyond that Paul could not discern much more. The battle wear was far different from the regal military uniform of the Atreides, but he could admit that it suited him. 

“We welcome the Harkonnen heir to our home,” Leto finally spoke up and laid a firm hand upon Paul’s shoulder. “The Lady Jessica will see to your comfort during your stay. Do not hesitate to make yourself at home with us.” 

Paul shifted a bit, uncomfortable that he or Feyd hadn’t spoke one word to each other and they were expected to be married so soon. His gaze locked with the Harkonnen wondering what he was thinking in this moment.

Feyd-Rautha pursed his lips slightly, noting that Paul seemed equally unsure of the situation. It made him feel less awkward, even if only slightly. This was new territory for everyone. 

He studied the younger. He had a healthy tan, making him feel pale by comparison, and hair darker than his own. His features were much unlike his, definitely taking after his father. Overall, he was pleasing to the eye, but clearly wasn’t done growing yet. He wondered if he would ever catch up to him. 

He broke the heavy silence, addressing the Duke, “My thanks,” he turned to Paul, taking his hand into both his own, “A pleasure this is.”

Paul controlled his pulse, yet an initial spike had passed through him when Feyd touched his hand. He felt the tall tale signs of sword use in them as his own. They both were heirs to great Houses and both expected to fight and know battle. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Paul answered, finally finding his voice in this situation. He could feel his father’s tension behind him, but did nothing to pull Feyd-Rautha away from his son. 

“Paul,” Jessica spoke up before making her way down to her teacher, “show Feyd-Rautha to his room and once he is settled in give him a tour of the grounds.” 

The younger heir nodded slightly over to his mother who went to show the Reverend Mother to her rooms for the night. The Duke gave his son one last grip before letting him go, but thankfully he would not be alone. Duncan’s shadow would be on the Atreides heir as long as the Harkonnen was a threat under their roof.

“This way,” Paul said and gestured his hand towards the corridor towards the East Wing accommodations. He put his hands behind his back after slipping them away from his fiancé’s.

Feyd-Rautha walked next to him, trying both to create a more casual atmosphere and to reinforce that they were equals. He didn’t speak, only looking around at the very foreign architecture in a concealed awe. 

He reminded himself to loosen his shoulders, unclench his jaw. He was almost hyper aware of himself and Paul. Everything from his own breathing to the tapping of Paul’s shoes. ‘Relax,’ he told himself. 

He snuck another glance at his husband-to-be, said nothing.

Paul felt the tension follow them and he glanced back over his shoulder to see the ever faithful Duncan’s gaze bore into their backs. He sighed a bit before glanced over at Feyd catching his own hurried glance. 

“...Feyd,” the younger spoke up quietly, “we are going to be married. We are to unit the Houses and bring an end to our personal war. I think it would be best to deal with the glaring truth between the two of us; that we are in-fact men and...were once enemies. It doesn’t mean we have to hate each other or feel the uneasiness between us.”

Paul opened the double doors to the room that would home Feyd during his stay before their wedding. After the wedding they were expected to at least share a room for a few nights. 

The grand room was fully furnished and had accents of red and gold. The Harkonnen’s belongings were already unpacked and put away while a plate of spiced candies were laid out on the table.

He didn’t know what to say. He felt that was Paul almost trying to gain the upper hand on him. Being all reasonable and such. Or maybe he needed to stop perceiving everyone as threat and accept his attempt at smoothing things over. 

He stiffened, “Thank you,” he said, “I agree we need to familiarize ourselves better.” 

He studied the spacious and opulent room. Everything had it’s place. It didn’t feel inviting, but that was unintentional he knew. 

He furrowed his brow, squeezing his hands together. “A full tour then?” He said, “I don’t need anything here and I’m sure I can find my way back. Walk and talk?”

“Walk and talk, sounds agreeable,” Paul said as a small smile eased onto his lips. Sometimes his life as too strict and rigid and it was that way because he made it out to be. 

If the young heir was being honest, this was the first time he had ever had someone his own age round. His “playmates” were his teachers - older man who taught him the ways of politics, battle, tactics and the world he would take over when his father passes. 

Maybe this won’t be so horrible, he thought to himself as he showed Feyd to a side door that lead out towards the gardens. 

“Have you ever been off world before coming here? I have only seen some images of your planet and others from my studies.”

“Few times,” he said, “My mother lives now on one of the moons of our solar system. But my father is a Harkonnen representative for some of the smaller Houses and I used to travel with him before I became apart of the Baron’s household,” he frowned wanting to change the subject away from his uncle, “Never been to Caladan though. Here is.. green.. and fresh. But Geidi Prime is much more industrial and we don’t get much sunlight like you do here.”

He brushed a stray hair from his face. “Maybe one day things will be different and you can visit. We’ve skyscrapers for days and at night, you can see the factories emitting their colored fumes, lighting up the sky in all different colors.”

He cracked a small smile, thinking of all the striking sunsets he has seen from his old balcony.

Paul listened closely as Feyd spoke of his family and of the Baron. He could tell he didn’t wish to speak of that man, so he saved those questions for another time. The old Harkonnen’s cruelty was legendary...

“I haven’t been off world really. I’ve lived my whole life on Caladan and not sure what I would think if I could not see any greenery...,” Paul said as he lead Feyd to a small path that would show off the shoreline. “Though I think I wouldn’t mind seeing the sky lighting up like that. If tensions finally ease, I would like a tour of your home.” 

The roar of the distant shore and the spell of the salt spray was a familiar thing to the younger heir. The sounds of this world lulled him quickly into his dreams and he hoped it would do the same for Feyd-Rautha. 

“Can you swim? If you follow that path down there, the beach is open to anyone. I sometimes like to spend my free time there.”

“I can,” he replied, “but I’ve only been in pools and spas. Don’t your oceans have .. creatures?” He said, “I might need to be a bit educated on your ocean beforehand.”

Paul chuckled a little bit before shrugging. “The ocean has life, yes, but nothing too dangerous so close to shore. I’ll give you a few books on our ocean creatures to put your mind at ease.” 

It was something he didn’t expect the fearless Feyd-Rautha to say, but it did feel nice to know the Harkonnen heir could be unsure in this strange environment. 

“If you wish it, I’ll go with you the first time you swim.”

“That would be nice,” he felt his face heat up, feeling a tad embarrassed. 

He stared out at the foreign sea. His homeworld’s ocean was so cold and lifeless. But here seemed warm and inviting. Great fun could potentially be had here. 

“The books would be nice as well, whenever is convenient for you,” he said taking his place by Paul’s side once again.

The uncertainty between them was slowly tearing away leaving Paul strangely happy that what he has always heard about Harkonnens was not true. At least in Feyd’s case. Maybe even if they didn’t love each other, the marriage might just lead to a friendship he had missed out on most of his childhood. 

“I can drop it off tonight. Better sooner since my mother wishes to host an engagement party for us in a few nights,” Paul said with a slight sigh. It was a chance to show the other Houses the unity would not fail. 

It wasn’t that Paul didn’t enjoy parties, it was he was far more concerned with learning his husband to be and where they will stand. Still, he loved his mother and dare not protest to her suggestions.

“Sounds fun..” he drawled sarcastically, catching Paul’s disinterest.

He smiled mischievously, linking Paul’s arm under his “Where to next, my dear?” he said in mock sincerity. 

This Paul perhaps wasn’t something to be nervous about. He could be fun to play with a bit, ruffle a few feathers sometimes. He gave him a slightly teasing lopsided grin.

Paul didn’t expect the touches. His cheeks were flushed for a moment as he looked up at Feyd before giving him a small smile back. This older heir was...different, but he did need new experiences in his life. 

Without pulling away, Paul guided their walk back towards the palace. “I’ll show my classroom and then the training room. You are, of course, welcomed to train as you like. Our Warmaster is my teacher in many things and a good musician when the mood strikes him.”

“Oh, Gurney Halleck?” Feyd-Rautha said, taking his arm back suddenly, “My brother gave him his scar. Real proud of that, my brother.” He scratched a spot on his neck, “As curious as I am to meet him and see that scar of his, I’ll pass on training if it’s with him.” 

He looked down. This was definitely a strange situation and he shouldn’t consider himself safe here quite yet. Gurney Halleck was a known enemy and Paul seemed close to him.

The seemingly calm situation stopped abruptly with Feyd pulling away from him and telling him about his elder brother. Paul’s stomach dropped and realized that he was right... Gurney hated the Harkonnens with every cell in his body and very much openly protested the marriage.

Their conversations had been so light it had strangely slipped the Atreides’ mind. Gurney never forgave...and never forgot.

“I’m sorry...I had forgotten about that,” Paul admitted quietly and stood there awkwardly before his betrothed. The feeling of shame filled the younger heir feeling he had ruined a delicate moment growing between them.

“Hey, it’s fine,” the older tried to reassure, “I knew of what I was getting myself into here.” He looked away, sighed, “For the record, I do agree my bother is a horrible person and an idiot.”

This was true, but Glossu did have a few good qualities and did care for him, even if he was jealous of his na-Baron status. It felt weird to talk ill of him, but the facts were the facts. His brother was the worse kind of idiot: a sadistic one.

“They’ll be plenty enough time for me to complain about him though,” he continued, “For now, we can continue the tour, hm? I would still like to see where you train if the area is vacant. Would like to spar with you sometime.” A smile crept onto his face. 

Sparring, yes, that would be such fun.

Paul nodded a little and continue to guide his husband to be down the hallway. Their comfortable positions arm in arm didn’t return and the younger kept his hands properly clasped behind himself. Still...he felt like he ruined a good thing.

“I don’t know what it’s like to have siblings,” Paul spoke up as he stared down their path. “My parents didn’t have another child after myself, and I’m not sure if they ever will. To be truthful, I have been in the company of older adults my whole life. You are the first person around my age to interact this long with.”

He glanced over towards Feyd and gave him a soft smile. “Do forgive me if I am a bit stiff. My mother said it’s from years of playing with stiff old men like Gurney and Thufir...Feyd I really am very new to this.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” he said, “Since staying with my uncle I’ve been my own kind of different,” he looked down, “And, being na-Baron, there is a level of etiquette that I must typically maintain...” He looked over to his companion, “Oh but I do know fun, I haven’t lost that. I can show it to you sometime. No way your Warmaster or Mentat has any idea how to have fun like I do. A professional I am, with fun.”

He smiled seeing Paul missed the full meaning, “We have a ceremonial fighting arena on my homeworld. It used to be for practical fighting. Settling a score, rising your rank, celebrating a victory, or even Kanly. But now, we use it for entertainment really. I’ve hosted almost 50 shows there now,” 

He laughed, “Paul Atreides, you’d make for a horrible host and a horrible Harkonnen too.”

Paul bit his bottom lip just a little as Feyd seemed to tease the idea of fun, but he could see almost an air of mischief under that. Rarely did he disobey or reveled in trickery. Still, it was interesting to hear about the arena of Geidi Prime spoken of by someone who hosted it. 

“Well I shall trust you professionalism,” Paul said with a grin before taking Feyd’s arm. “And I wouldn’t mind to spar with you. I may be smaller, but I show you Atreides pride on the practice mat.” 

The last comment had the younger heir laughing and he shook his head. “I guess I am not as good as my mother. I’m only myself after all and I haven’t seen what life is like other then being a Atreides.”

“That’s fair,” Feyd-Rautha replied, “And yes please, I would love to see you in action. You know, most everyone I’ve fought has been bigger than me too, and I use that to my advantage. Truthfully, I see a fair fight in you.” 

He pulled Paul’s arm a little closer, and fixed his own hair with his free hand. He was feeling better about this whole arrangement.

The pair made their way to the practice room where Paul spent his time training and studies. He poked his head in and glanced about to make sure his teacher wasn’t in. Seeing the room empty, he ushered Feyd inside.

The room was large for various styles of combat and a few ancient weapons on display upon the wall. Paul stepped towards the table he used for his book studies and lifted up the papers on the last things his teachers were tutoring him in.

“What are the parties and arena like? Are...they really that fun?” Paul leaned back against the table as he watched Feyd-Rautha from afar. He had always heard of the hedonistic reputation of the Baron and wondered if the heir indulged in such things.

Feyd’s mind flashed back just a few weeks ago, ‘Head! Head! Head!’ The crowd chanted at him, some of the young ones waving around papier-mâché heads on sticks. He soon lifted the former head off his opponent by his hair, displaying it for the crowd, hearing the riotous cheering. His heart pounding with the recent adrenaline.

“Oh, yes, the arena...” he blinked, “Well, actually it is a lot like how things used to be here on Caladan, no? Your grandfather was quite the showmen himself,” 

It was perhaps, a tad insensitive to mention the former Duke who had died in the bull fighting ring, but it was a fair comparison.

He walked around the room, hefting an actual metal shield. He didn’t use these much so it felt awkward and clunky. 

“The after parties though,” he continued, “Wow..” he breathed, “People shoulder to shoulder, hard music, psychedelics, lasers light shows, face dancers, strippers, alcohol...” he set the shield down, stopping himself. “Sounds awful to you, I’m sure, but they can be fun sometimes. It’s healthy to live and let lose.”

The Atreides did seem stuffy to him. He could only imagine what the engagement party would be like. Probably all sitting around a table eating with their socially constructed manners. This was a whole new world to him. Really.

Paul hummed a bit at the mention of his grandfather and nodded. It seemed in ancient times that the arena had always been a place of performance and skill. Still, he remembered the stories of horrible fights and bloodshed. 

When Feyd spoke of parties it was nothing Paul had ever seen on Caladan. He couldn’t even imagine what such hedonism looked like and he felt strangely envious. Growing up with boundaries, having all the friends he could wish for, living in the moment of fleeting pleasure. 

“I mean, they do not sound that awful. What’s going to be awful is the party my mother will host and I as her dutiful son will sit there to be spoken about by everyone.” Paul shrugged a little and came closer to his husband to be, touching the rim of the shield. “I don’t know, your way of life just seems more free.”

‘Free’ Feyd-Rautha internally scoffed. He didn’t feel free at all. He always had to put on some new persona. Be it the frenetic entertainer, or the subservient nephew. He was always trapped in some act. 

Maybe things could be different here. 

“Well, I hope to have the pleasure of showing you some day,” he took off his cape, draped it neatly over a chair and then lifted a wooden dummy blade, turned towards Paul, preforming a pre-battle salute.

“What do you say?”

Paul watched Feyd intently as he took the wooden sword in hand and couldn’t hold back a huge smile upon his lips. His fingers made quick work of his uniform jacket and laid it upon the same chair as the cape. “Well mother told me I must be a good host,” he said as he took up his own worn practice sword. 

Kicking off his restrictive boots, Paul took his position opposing Feyd-Rautha and saluted him back. “By your leave, my Baron,” the younger heir said playfully.

The young Baron couldn’t help but chuckle, creeping closer to his target. He nerves relaxed, and he struck first, aiming for Paul’s weapon hand.

Paul flicked his sword hand and parried the strike Feyd made. He made small swift strikes close to his opponent’s chest trying to close their distance.

Feyd-Rautha was able to suck in his chest enough to avoid the attack, but he soon ran out of breath and tried to back away.

The problem with going so fast was Paul was in danger of staggering. The younger heir took a misstep and missed his target leaving his shoulder open to a strike.

Feyd saw the opening and took it, bringing down all the force a small piece of wood could offer, then hearing the pitiful thunk sound it made. He chuckled.

The strike still caused Paul to cry out and his hand dropped his blade. He breathed heavily staring down Feyd before he suddenly lunged at him to wrestle him to the mat.

Feyd’s chuckle turned into a full bout of laughter as Paul tackled him, the younger landing on top of him. He seized Paul’s wrists and the two were locked in place. Feyd smiled up at him, feigning innocence in the situation.

Paul answered Feyd’s laughter with his own and looked down at him. “Much better then expected,” he said, panting heavily, “rumors didn’t do you-“ 

Paul cut himself off to the sound of footsteps and the door opening. Duncan had his hand upon his sword ready to draw. 

“D-Duncan it’s just a sparing match! I’m alright,” Paul protested with cheeks blood red. He had forgotten his shadow was keeping an eye on him. 

The sword master hesitated at the sight before him, but he nodded his head at the duke’s son and swiftly left the room. 

Paul just groaned and buried his face into Feyd’s shoulder by accident. “...sorry about that...”

Surprisingly, the elder’s good mood wasn’t ruined. He just laughed again, “Oh the look on the man’s face,” he looked to where Duncan had stood, “Is it really so astounding we get along? If I had known you were like this, I wouldn’t have been so nervous coming here.”

“He looked so shocked,” Paul laughed and rolled off Feyd to lay beside him. “I don’t think they predicted this, but...at least we can get along.” 

He turned to face Feyd and gave him a small nudge. “You didn’t seem nervous, you know. I had no idea what it was going to be like either so...I felt nervous as well.”

Feyd-Rautha’s smile fell to a relaxed, natural one. He focused on this moment, here in the present. His mind seemed to dwell either in the future and what-ifs or in the past, reflecting and analyzing. It was nice to just be present. 

He replied to Paul’s statement with a soft humming sound and relaxed his grip, allowing Paul to break free.

Paul fell quiet as well watching his husband to be lay next to him. There was something about it Feyd that was different. Maybe it was lack of childhood equals in his life or that he hadn’t ever met any Harkonnen before. Was he really the enemy they would whisper about when he was younger? 

“If you want, I can show you to my room. We can take a passage to avoid Duncan,” Paul said with a chuckle.

“That might be best,” Feyd agreed, sitting himself up now.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” he walked over to where he’s cape lay, went to fasten it to his shoulder buttons. 

“I do hope your shoulder is feeling better by now.”

“Probably gonna leave a bruise, but nothing that will make me into a wilting flower,” Paul said as he stood up with Feyd and took up his jacket and boots. He didn’t put on the items instead going over to a wall panel and pressing a hidden switch. The wall opened up and the young heir gestured to the passage. 

“Good way to sneak into the hallway so we can get past Duncan. My room isn’t too far from it once we get to the hall.” 

Paul lead the Harkonnen down the quiet passage way until they came out into the hall. He looked back and forth before he slipped out the door and tugged Feyd’s arm toward a doorway.

“Atreides, you aren’t the perfect and obedient son as I thought you were,” he whispered as they approached what he thought to be Paul’s room. He was enjoying this. The tense atmosphere between them seemed gone now.

“Maybe,” Paul said as he opened the door to his room and quickly closed it behind them. He knew he would be in trouble with Duncan, but he wanted to actually talk to his husband to be without his shadow. 

“I am a good son,” he said as he tossed his jacket on the bed. “One day it’s my duty to take over for my father. I am proud of that, but I guess I just wish to have a bit of fun or maybe I just want someone equal to me.”

“Mmm,” Feyd-Rautha replied, an understanding hum. 

He studied the new room, trying to see if he could use it to infer anything else about his betrothed. A room can say a lot about person. 

His uncle’s room seemed a bit cluttered, but everything had a carefully selected place. Each item had a story behind it.

Or Piter’s room, how completely messy it was. Notes and toxic chemicals all over despite him having his own lab for that stuff.

Paul’s room had his books and papers for study, a portrait of his family, and colors cool like the sea. It was room of the dutiful son of a great house, but hidden there were small things in secret places; a jade seahorse, a worn book that looked to be a journal, and a book of poems hidden under a pillow. 

The younger heir could tell Feyd was sizing him up, looking over his room as if it were a person. He stood still, watching and waiting to what his betrothed would say.

“Intelligent, introverted, and lonely, dare I say it,” Feyd reported, “You retreat into your studies, maybe dive your nose into some books as a way of escapism?” 

He turned to Paul, hands on his hips. Did he guess right? Too personal?

Paul’s fists gripped tightly being read so easily. His eyes glanced at the hidden book and sighed. “Is it so easy to see?” Paul asked quietly. 

“I do not play the sad, lonely child, Feyd. They cannot know that of me because their hopes lie in me.”

“Cheer up,” Feyd-Rautha replied, trying to lighten things, “I only see this because you remind me of myself. Other’s cannot detect this unless you wish it.” 

“For me,” he went on, “It’s combat, as far as escapism goes, not books, though my uncle is a bit of a film hoarder and I had been getting into those lately.”

He leaned against the wall, “I am lonely too believe it or not. I’ve got people in my life, sure, but we don’t understand each other. My brother, my father, my uncle, even our Mentat. There are all just so...” he sighed, “Anyway, sorry if I was being nosy.”

Paul didn’t expect to have common ground with Feyd, but it made him feel at ease. He came close to the Harkonnen and gazed up into his eyes.

“What a pair we are, Feyd-Rautha,” he said quietly. “Do you think if our marriage never went through that we would hate each other? Would we have ever had a chance to speak and know that we are sons that they want and not the men we are?”

Feyd-Rautha’s breath quickened. Indeed they were taught to hate each other. Simply over their origins. Maybe they really could change things. Create a real peace and not a political one. 

“I don’t know, Paul,” was all he said, a little awe-struck. It hit him that they were to really be married. This man would become his husband. And he wasn’t upset about it. Not at all.

Paul softened his gaze and shook his head. Why think of a path that they would not walk on. Maybe in another life they did. He took his betrothed’s hand and held it. 

“So, we are at ease with our marriage. We can at least be friends and confidants.” His thumb gently brushed over Feyd’s knuckle.

Feyd’s breath hitched as an almost electric sensation ran down his spine, “I’d like that.”

Paul looked down at their hands joined and he wondered if friendship would grow beyond that. Still, it was nice to have a companion that was equal in life. “I’m glad, Feyd-Rautha. I truly am.” 

Shyly, he lifted their hands up so his lips touched his knuckles softly.

Feyd-Rautha felt his pulse quicken. His stomach felt all sorts of weird. It wasn’t too long ago that he wondered if the Atreides would even speak to him and now they were indeed...friends? 

He was flattered by Paul’s gesture and didn’t know what to say.

“Such a gentleman,” he mocked him, regretting this immediately, “I mean,” he fumbled, “I am...” he sighed, “You are sweet.” He hung his head down, hiding his face. 

He was just unsure of what to do. He didn’t what to mess anything up between them. Why did he have to talk so much? And why did he default to mockery in the face of uncertainty?

Paul just smiled at Feyd’s fumbled words and didn’t take any offense. They were both awkward in this aspect of their relationship, but it was fine. 

“So the hedonist, Feyd-Rautha, can be flustered too,” he said with a chuckle. “But I do not mind that at all.”

He was about to step closer before a knock rapped loudly against the door and Duncan’s voice sounded from behind it.

“My lord,” the voice said, a slight irritation buried in it, “The Lady Jessica has requested your presence before you retire. I will escort your...betrothed to his room.”

“No. I’ll escort him and go to mother. You may leave Duncan.”

Paul just sighed to himself as he shrugged up at Feyd. “I think it will take some time for them to trust you alone with me.”

He responded with a breathy laugh, somehow relieved that Paul didn’t mind an occasional hiccup in his conduct.

“Yes, that’s fair,” he then said in response to Duncan’s actions, “I did wack you pretty good with that stick earlier so you never know,” he laughed, taking his arm again as they had been.

Their comfortable proximity was something Paul wondered if he craved because of his lack of childhood playmates. He leaned into Feyd’s side and opened the door so they could make their way to the Harkonnen’s room. The room wasn’t far from his own since guards often patrolled the area. The idea was that Paul’s safety would be ensured even if their rooms were close by. 

“Mother will probably keep me for a while, so I won’t see you until tomorrow at breakfast. After that, my studies have been suspended before the engagement party so that I can show escort you to anywhere you wish.” Paul just grinned a bit and nudged his betrothed. “Maybe you can teach me to throw off Duncan outside the palace so we don’t have a constant shadow. There are some spots I would like you to see.”

“I would like that very much,” he replied to Paul, “Your planet is beautiful and I’m excited to get to know it better.”

He was a little reluctant to go off to bed, he felt that things were going well and wanted to hold onto that. But perhaps it was best to end this day on a good note.

He unlinked their arms, stretching as they arrived at his new room, he was excited to get out of these clothes. The metal and even the fabric was weighing him down and he was tired of minding where his cape draped.

“Goodnight then,” he said.

“Uh yes, goodnight. Just pack up some light clothes cause where we are going it will be warm and we might have to wade through some water.” 

Paul stood there for a moment unsure how to say goodnight to his betrothed. It felt so odd just leaving it at a simple goodnight. The younger heir shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

“I’ll let you get back to your mother then,” Feyd-Rautha said, “I don’t want to keep you...” he went to close the door behind him, “I had fun today.”

“I did too,” Paul said as he bit on his bottom lip. “Sleep well.” 

He stepped away from the door and turned away to slowly go down the hallway. He glanced a bit over his shoulder at Feyd’s door and wondered why it felt so odd to leave it like that. Still, they would have along days together before the engagement party.

Feyd-Rautha slumped himself against the now closed door, actually relieved to have a moment to process things. They were so alike yet so different. He wasn’t trusted by the others, but if Paul could trust him maybe the others would come around. 

He looked around the perfect room, “Where the hell did they put my shit?” 

He walked around the spacious area, looking for a dresser. Instead he found little handles sticking out of the wall, gave one a pull. 

“Oh..” he murmured, the dresser was imbedded in the wall. 

After checking all his belongings had made it, he finally changed into a light tunic and some flared pants. He laid himself down on the firm, ornate bed. He was meant to write a report to his uncle but he didn’t feel like it at all. He wasn’t even sure when the ships would be accepting mail. 

He reached up to catch the single glowglobe, dimming the light before rolling over. Sleep would not come soon, but at least he had a lot to think about.

Mother’s lecture was long and Paul stood there staring off to the side of her. Duncan had reported that the pair had slipped away and she went on and on how he could had been in danger and how important this situation was. They were not sure why the Harkonnens wanted to still go through with the marriage and both his mother and father feared it was a trap to kill Paul. He ignored most of it. 

Paul thought of Feyd and wondered about the things they spoke of - the commonality they shared together as heirs to great Houses. He thought of the trouble he could get into and maybe even the freedom the pair could share together. 

Tomorrow, Paul thought to himself as he was dismissed, I promise I’ll show you something amazing. 

The young Atreides returned to his room and nearly tore off his uniform to get into a light shift and soft pants. He fell onto his bed and curled up on his side while his hand slid under his pillow to grasp the book carefully. Sleep would not be quick for Paul either and he wondered if his betrothed was thinking of their marriage right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of a current RP on Dune Amino 
> 
> ⚜️Proxy⚜️ is writing for Paul 
> 
> DaintyFeinty is writing for Feyd-Rautha 
> 
> (Each time we switch is marked by an extended space between paragraphs)
> 
> Our Profiles:
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/y8vcti
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/p41yu
> 
> Dune Community: 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/dune
> 
> Join your own RP, share fan creations, play quizzes, vote in polls, and more!


	2. Secret Cove

Feyd-Rautha awoke with his back hurting. He wasn’t used to this mattress and wondered if later he might request a soft cover for it. 

He sniffed his shirt, still felt fresh. He didn’t know how the whole laundry situation would be here and wanted to be conservative with his usage. 

He got up and loudly opened the blinds. He wasn’t sure if he was to wait here until someone came for him or not, so he figured he would let the guards outside hear that he was up.

He found his toiletries, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and applied some lotion. Still no one had came, so he took the time to fix up his hair and comb through his eyebrows. 

Soon he was pacing around the room, wondering if they might even be watching him from somewhere.

Paul had woke when the sunlight poured through his window at first light. He dressed in his normal uniform of an Atreides heir, but he gathered a bag of light clothes, dry towels and saved room for other things. The young heir readied himself for the day and slipped from his room.

Making his quick trip for his next few items, Paul slipped through the passage nearest to Feyd’s room. The patrol and Duncan would be gathering for the day, so the heir had to be quick. 

“Feyd,” Paul called out as he knocked on the door. “Feyd it’s me, Paul. Get some light clothes like I said.”

“Right,” he called back, going to his dresser and pulling out a few things he thought suitable. He found a small satchel and stuffed everything inside, in a hurry to return to Paul. He started to make his way over but then went to the restroom to grab a bottle of sunscreen just in case. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said, opening his door. He couldn’t help but smile at Paul.

The younger heir gazed up at Feyd and felt a surge of happiness. To have a secret outing with a friend and dodging the guards - this was bliss to Paul. He took Feyd’s hand and pulled him along toward where they could slip outside by a side door. He knew he would get another stern lecture from his mother his teachers, but this was one of the most thrilling moments. 

The Atreides heir hurried them along out the door into the morning light, cool and wet with dew from the night. Paul took his betrothed through a gate rarely patrolled and the pair were met by the open sea crashing against the sands and rocks. 

“Hold my bag, I gotta change out of these things,” he said as he gave Feyd his bag and started to unbuttoned his jacket. “I didn’t know if I would be caught so I had to wear this.”

Feyd did so, politely looking away to the sea while Paul changed. He inhaled deeply, smelling the salt and breathing in the humid air. 

The view truly was incredible. Perhaps he could get used to this.

Paul was quick changing out of his formal and put on his thin pants and shirt. He stuffed his uniform away and took back his bag. 

“The place I’m gonna show you might alarm you. I’m not sure if you have seen what I’m gonna show you before, but I swear it’s safe for us.”

Feyd pursed his lips, confused but trusting, “Alright,” he looked up at the sky for a moment, “I’ll follow your lead.”

Paul smiled softly and took Feyd’s hand gently so he could lead him down to the shoreline. The roar of the waves filled the air about them as they walked through the heavy sand towards the rocky cliffs.

“Should be clear, but it will be knee deep,” Paul said and pointed to the mouth of a cave in the cliff face. “Keep hold of my hand and I’ll guide you.”

Feyd gripped Paul’s hand tighter as they began to enter the cave. This was exciting, but somewhere inside him, his animal instincts thought the situation dangerous. He could start to feel his heartbeat and then his hands started to sweat. If Paul noticed his sweaty hand holding his, he didn’t say anything. 

_I should’ve brought better shoes,_ he thought to himself. His feet felt horrible from the mix of sand and water trapped in his sandals, but he walked on.

Paul noticed a small change in Feyd, but said nothing only laced their fingers together to assure him that it was okay. They waded into the knee high water and traveled down the tunnel. The sound of droplets hitting the water and their splashes echoed in the enclosed space. Light grew at the other end of the cave and shone on the two heirs until they finally broke through.

The hidden cove was laid out before them and Paul just grinned up at his betrothed proudly. “I found this place last summer and been hiding away here when I could. You can only get here by going through the cave.”

“Wow,” Feyd breathed, taking in the beauty, “I’m honored you’d bring me here.”

A secret cove! The closest thing Feyd had to a secret place was perhaps the alleyway by the arena. But there were drug dealers there sometimes so that probably didn’t count. 

He took off his uncomfortable shoes and placed them on a nearby rock. “So what do you do in this hideout, Mr. Atreides?”

The surprise and praise in Feyd’s voice filled Paul with pride and he was happy that he seemed to like it. He showed him over to a place where he had pulled some drift wood to make a small circle around reminisce of a campfire. 

“Take some books here to read, watch the ocean, go swimming,” he said as he laid his bag down and pulled out a blanket to lay on the sand. “Not sure if even Duncan knows of this place so it’s nice to have my own peace without being watched.”

Feyd hummed, “This sounds like the perfect little place for you.” 

He stuck his feet in the sand, liking the way it felt, then felt a spike of panic.

“Are there, things in the sand? Crabs and such?”

Paul flopped on the blanket with a happy sigh and chuckled at Feyd’s question. “Sometimes, but nothing will bite your toes, I swear.” 

He gently patted the spot next to him on the blanket and pulled his pack next to him. “I got some food with me since we aren’t having breakfast with everyone.”

Feyd’s stomach growled in response and he happily sat next to him, “Please,” he said, eying the pack.

Paul laid out some warm bread, hunks of cheese, and a few apples out on the blanket for them to share as well as a canteen of fresh water. He poured them both a cup before he took some bread to eat.

“Couldn’t really get much, but I can fish for you a bit later if you want to try that. Just need to get a fire going.”

The sight of Paul fishing for him was rather adorable, Feyd couldn’t help but think. He helped himself to the bread, feeling that he didn’t want Paul to have to prepare a fish for him, “Thank you, but I’ll pass.”

He continued to eat the provided meal, joining Paul in a peaceful silence. It was so quiet here. The cacophony of his world’s capital never bothered him, but it was nice to just have peace.

“Mmm if you change your mind, I can pull out my line and hook for you,” Paul said as he laid back on the blanket. He gazed up at the sky and watched as the sun starting to climb in the clear blue sky. 

“I hope you like this place. If you have to get away, you are always welcomed here with me or alone.” He turned onto his side to smile up at Feyd. “Maybe even think of this place as a gift for you.”

Feyd was taken aback. A wedding present? For him? 

“Paul..” he said, “I don’t know what to say.” He looked down at his hands, “Thank you for sharing this with me. I will keep this secret.” 

He had received so many nice gifts before. His uncle had recently given him an entire aircraft for his 16th birthday. But this felt so completely different knowing that this was a special place to Paul. And now he trusted him with it whenever he pleased. 

“I’m glad it’s you I am to marry.”

He felt self conscious, suddenly, which was a strange feeling for him. He shrunk into himself, feeling overgrown compared to Paul was wasn’t even much smaller. 

It was a heartwarming gesture he wasn’t at all used to.

Paul felt his cheeks flush at Feyd’s words and his chest swelled with an odd sensation. His eyes slightly widen at him and he bit on his bottom lip slightly. 

Every time they spoke of their marriage it seemed the pair would be flustered and fall silent. When they mentioned it, the ease that they felt together vanished and they were met with the reality of their situation. 

But, Paul was happy - to have someone equal to him, someone that he found he could so easily share secrets with. 

“Feyd, I’m glad too,” he said as he sat up and moved closer next to his betrothed. “To be honest...I never thought well of marriage before now. Watching my parents, knowing someday my father might take a bride and my mother...she would have to watch. It’s...I don’t know...I just thought of marriage had no gain, but cold politics. My views have changed though, since you came here. I may seem childish about it, but I find I am hopeful of our future.” 

Paul suddenly pushed over Feyd and leaned over him with a smile. 

“Come, finish your food and I’ll show you what the water is like. I’ll fish for lunch afterwards.”

Ideally, Feyd-Rautha should have been thinking about the peace they could foster. The lives that could be saved, the soldiers that could come home. But none of that touched his consciousness. He just wanted to swim with his friend. 

“Okay,” he said, “One moment.” 

He took a few last bites of his apple then started to undress, leaving just his black underwear. He draped his clothes across the rock which held his shoes, hoping the wind would dry them by they time they were done swimming.

Then he pulled his sunscreen out of his bag and handed it to Paul, “Do you mind?” He asked, showing Paul his back, “With Geidi Prime’s heavy atmosphere, I’m really not equipped for your sunshine.”

When Feyd handed him the bottle, Paul just stared at his back for a moment. Why did this feel more intimate then it was suppose to be. He poured some of the lotion onto his hands and gently started to rub it over his fair skin. 

The younger heir worked his hands over his muscular back and tired to think of anything else besides the lines he could feel against his palm. Paul slid his hand shyly up Feyd’s back and over the nape of his neck making sure to get where he could not. 

“Maybe you might tan,” he said quietly, “I like to be outside in the sunlight.”

“Maybe...” he sighed, content. He was such a physical person and loved human contact. He wanted to lean into his hands, but stayed still. 

When Paul was finished, he took took the bottle back and quickly finished rubbing it in everywhere he could reach himself. 

“Okay,” he turned to the younger, “I never did get those books, so if I get bit by something it’s on you.”

Paul tried to ignore the urge to watch Feyd so he quickly stripped off his shirt to toss messily aside on the blanket. He wasn’t very large, but his body had growing muscle showing he would be at least lean within a few years. 

The younger heir stood up and helped Feyd to his feet. “I promise nothing will come biting you. Though your fair skin might attract fish,” he said with a laugh as he pulled his betrothed along towards the shoreline. 

“Come, I’ll protect you Feyd-Rautha.”

He laughed in response, “Oh would you, dear Paul?” 

He kicked up water onto Paul’s legs, “That’s for teasing me,” he smiled.

Paul laughed as the splash hit him and he responded with his own swift kick. The water splashed against Feyd as he ran towards the deeper water. “Oh I might prove you wrong, mighty Feyd!” 

His smile was bright, eyes shining in the sunlight with pure joy.

“Oh really?” Feyd taunted, using both arms now to splash Paul directly in his face. And then he did it again before Paul could even recover, laughing all the while. 

This was pure, young, stupid, fun. Something the both of them needed.

Paul shirked and laughed during their water fight. His heart was light as they played their little water battle. It was something he had seen out his window done by the common children and the envy filled him when he watched them. Now the Atreides had his own partner in life. 

Before Feyd could get another splash in, the younger heir pounced on him into the deeper water sending them both under the crystal clear sea. Paul kicked his legs and guided them back up quickly, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Gotcha,” he said proudly.

Feyd wrapped his own arms around Paul’s shoulders, keeping the waves from separating them. 

“Then I guess we’re even,” he said between laughs, thinking back to their sparring match. 

Without thinking about it, he brushed aside Paul’s wet hair from where it clung to his face.

The gentle caress of Feyd’s fingers made Paul lean to his touch and he smiled. It was all confusing, but right now he didn’t care. The waves bobbed the intertwined pair up and down, so Paul wrapped his arms around his betrothed’s neck to keep close. 

They...had never been this close before, pressed together in the cool water. Paul’s heart was pounding from the splashing and the closeness. 

“Feyd,” he spoke up, “have...you been with someone before? I mean...during the ceremony they might have us kiss. Have you kissed anyone before is what I’m asking.”

Feyd suppressed a smile. Oh he was too cute right now, but now wasn’t the time to say that. 

“I have,” he said, “But don’t worry about the kiss, it’s not like we are going to make out in front of everyone. Just a quick peck on the lips, really.” 

He understood though, the anxiety of not wanting to embarrass one’s self. Especially not during one’s own wedding. 

“We can, rehearse it, sometime, if that makes you more comfortable,” he said, formally, clearing his throat.

Paul swallowed thickly at the prospect of “rehearsing” their kiss. Was it really that easy to kiss someone before? He leaned close to Feyd and buried his face into his shoulder shyly. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone...,” he muttered, a hint of embarrassment lacing his quiet voice. “Been alone so never done anything with anyone...”

Feyd wanted to say something, but was out of breath from keeping himself afloat. He pulled Paul with him closer to shore until they were standing, the waves lapping at their waists. 

He felt touched that Paul would share this with him, and pulled his troubled groom close against his chest. 

“That’s okay,” he said, “You didn’t have anybody.” 

He combed his fingers through his hair, “You’ve someone now though,” he placed his hands now on his cheeks, “You have me, hm? If it’s a kiss you want, a kiss you shall get. Maybe think of it as my gift to you,” he said, using Paul’s own line.

Paul stared up at Feyd as he brought them closer to the shore and he felt his cheeks flushed slightly. Was he being serious or was this maybe a joke? He wasn’t sure and gripped upon Feyd a little tighter. 

“A kiss as a gift? You’d kiss me?” Paul said softly and pressed against the Harkonnen’s hand. He didn’t think that two men kissing was the norm, but he had read ancient books that had this type of relationship mentioned in them. 

His heart pounded hard in his chest, but Paul closed his eyes and leaned his face upwards letting his betrothed kiss him or not.

Feyd has to suppress another chuckle from shaking his shoulders. 

Kissing was such a norm where he was from, but this felt different to him. The same electric feeling he had when Paul first held his hand came back.

He shoved the thought out of his mind. He was just going to let Paul use him to practice. 

He closed his eyes, leaned down, angled his face so their noses wouldn’t smash and kissed him, parting his lips only slightly, feeling Paul trying to reciprocate. He smiled through the kiss and then pulled away as suddenly as he leaned in, his stomach sinking.

The electric sensation had grown and grown until it finally settled down into his crotch. Oh. 

_I like him,_ his brain put together. 

_Yeah no shit,_ his internal dialogue spat back.

He felt frozen and didn’t know what to do. He just gazed at Paul as his his eyes blinked open.

Their soft lips pressing together made Paul tremble with surprise and he felt the wave of sensation wash over him. He kissed back just as delicately as he was kissed, but it ended too soon for the both of them. 

Paul’s blue eyes fluttered open as he gazed up at the Harkonnen, face flushed and lips slightly parted. Was it to always be like that - so intense even if it were a small peak as Feyd put it? If so, taking it a step further would make him melt. 

“Feyd,” Paul whispered and tightened his grip upon his betrothed. “T-Thank you for my gift...my first kiss.” 

Maybe he wanted Feyd to know how important felt to him, but he could see that he was internalizing something. He bit on his bottom lip and laid his cheek against Feyd’s shoulder. 

It was too selfish to hope for more kisses in the future. These feelings were so new and he wasn’t sure if his groom to be felt the same.

Feyd couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Paul..” he sighed, “Thank _you_ for giving me that honor.”

He couldn’t figure out why he was so unsure with himself. Maybe it was the fact that he was actually attracted to him and he was too stupid to realize it until now. Just so thrown off guard. 

He took Paul’s hand, spoke softly, “Let’s go dry off.”

“Sure,” Paul replied and laced their fingers together. They walked together towards the beach and remained close by each other’s side. There was a shift, Paul could feel. Something that they couldn’t just go back from, but he didn’t really care anymore.

When they reached the small encampment, the Atreides picked up Feyd’s towel and put it over his head so he could dry his fine hair himself. “Bend down you,” he said with a chuckle and pulled the fabric so the Harkonnen had to lean down close to him to dry his hair.

Feyd did so, letting Paul scrub at him with the towel. 

He sure hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward now. He wasn’t sure if he should act like the kiss happened or not. 

“Your turn,” he said, switching places with Paul. His hair was shorter and easier to dry, so it took only a moment.

He pulled back the towel, laughing. Paul’s hair was sticking out everywhere. 

“I like this look,” he said, ruffling his hair even further.

Paul laughed as Feyd toweled his hair and he grinned up at him. “Yeah, you won’t see this unless we swim or bathe. Such an improper look for a young Duke as my mother would say.” 

He just shook his head a bit so that it stuck up more. He collapsed onto the blanket and pulled his friend down with him so they laid close together. Maybe the younger heir craved the contact, but at this point he didn’t question it.

“I can’t believe you can just.. be here,” Feyd said, “Someone would always have to know where I was.” 

“I’ll probably get a very stern lecture, to be honest, but I’ll happily pay for it,” Paul said with a smile and combed his fingers through his hair to calm it down. 

Feyd rolled over to face Paul, “What are your parents like? As parents, I mean, not their political side.”

The question made the Atreides hum a bit with though and he turned his head to the side to gaze at Feyd. “My mother is a powerful woman, but kind. She has...taught me things. Things she said not many men should know. She told me that it was to protect me in the future...” 

Paul’s hand reached out to idly play with some sand on his groom’s arm. “Father is a good person. He cares so much for me, but I know he worries for me. He use to tell me stories of our family, but what I liked best was the nights we would stare at the sea and just be there with him...his duty to our family line is a burden I know and sometimes I’m afraid it will send him to his death.”

“Mm,” Feyd took in his words, trying to picture them. His soon to be in-laws..

He hoped Paul’s words were true and that maybe that kindness may one day be extended to him too. 

The only _kind_ relative he could think of was his mother, but he hadn’t seen her in so long. He felt envious of Paul but tried not to let it show. 

“Well, the Baron was Leto’s biggest threat, no? With me here I don’t think you should have to worry about something happening to him.”

Paul moved closer to Feyd and nodded in agreement. He remembered at a young age his father would be bent over his desk with exhaustion and worry. He hoped that this marriage would help the Atreides Duke to put his mind at ease. 

Still, he thought that the marriage will also make the two of them happy. The Atreides’ heir trusted that he was safe in Feyd’s hands. 

“Feyd, will you tell me about someone you care for? Someone that you love dearly?” Paul asked wanting to know about those whom his betrothed trusted.

“Hmm,” he thought, “I love my parents, and I sometimes I care for my brother. My mother is my favorite though,” he felt homesick talking about this. Not homesick from the Baron’s household, but from before when he lived with his mother. 

“She always had big hopes for me. Told me I would bring honor to the family. She encouraged the things I liked and always had such patience with me.”

He laughed, “How my brother came from her I don’t know. But she still keeps all his old photos around the house. She is so sealed off from everything, I don’t really think she understands what Glossu has become.”

“I have a lot of cousins too,” he continued, “but we were always so competitive. And when I became the Baron’s favorite, they pretty much stopped talking to me.”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, “My family is.. different.”

He gasped, remembering, “Oh that’s right, they’ll be at the wedding! I’m not sure who’s all coming and who the Duke will even permit on the premises. I can’t image my Brother coming here..” he groaned. What a nightmare this could be.

“I guess you’ll understand for yourself.”

Paul listened intently to Feyd and his love for his mother. She seemed like a wonderful woman and he hoped that he would meet her during the wedding. It seemed he didn’t wish to talk of the Baron, so he made sure he limited his questions about that man...

“I do not mind meeting your family, Feyd,” he said happily, “but I would very much love to meet your mother. She seems very wonderful the way you describe her.” 

He reached out to take Feyd’s hand and pulled it close. Paul could tell he was nervous about meeting the rest of his family line, so he wanted to assure him that it was fine. 

“I don’t think it will be that bad. I mean, maybe if Gurney is drunk enough he might play for everyone and sing his strange, old songs. I bet that would put a smile on your face.”

Feyd laughed a little on purpose, “I haven’t heard a song yet from the legendary Gurney Halleck, that might be nice.”

“He’d play for my wedding day, I just know it,” Paul said. Though he hoped that for his and Feyd’s sake it wouldn’t be a funeral song. Hopefully, time will show that his betrothed was a good person. 

“Do you play?” Feyd asked, “The baliset?”

Paul groaned a bit and buried his face in his arms at the thought.

“Not well. Gurney tried his hardest to teach me, but I was not made for the baliset. Or well my hands were not made for it.”

“I’m sure if you kept trying, you’d get it,” Feyd replied, having confidence in Paul.

“I still think the wedding is going to be a strange kind of thing,” he said, “Atreides and Harkonnen all in a room together, just..sitting there.”

“What’s the plan again anyway, aren’t we doing a dinner with just your family first?”

“I’m not too sure. Mother had been handling all the arrangements and rarely am I asked for an opinion. I believe they thought we wouldn’t like each other,” Paul said with a small smile on his lips. “Turns our they were wrong about that.”

Still, he remembered his mother’s words and constant warnings. The Lady Jessica didn’t trust Feyd. It would be all too easy to kill him with a well placed blade she said. 

He found he really didn’t like her talking about Feyd like that...

“I think the engagement party is just for the social life here just to officially announce our wedding. Beyond that, I believe we have some weeks together before the ceremony and she will be busy with Thufir and Gurney arranging for your family to arrive.” 

To be honest, it sounded like a headache to Paul.

“Maybe I can spend the time learning the baliset instead of looking useless at my own wedding.”

“You don’t need to wow anyone with parlor tricks,” he replied, “You’ll be to busy anyway.”

He looked down at himself, all the sand stuck to him. “I’ll need a shower before I greet your family today.”

The kind words made Paul smile even more and he was glad that he wouldn’t be seen as useless. At least, not useless to Feyd. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. 

The sun was rising and soon the worried teachers and servants would be frantic searching for their young Duke. Paul leaned his head towards the sun and let out a long sigh. 

“I probably need a shower too,” he answered back. “We might have to head back soon. I know the Warmaster will have my hide in practice today for sneaking off...that bruise you gave me won’t be anything to what I’m gonna get in a sparing match with Gurney.”

Feyd was reluctant to leave, but knew that they had many days ahead of them and plenty of time to come back.

“Well don’t let the man take out anger on you,” he said, half joking, half not. 

He stood up and walked to where his clothes were drying. They were still damp would feel horrible and cold to put on so he grabbed a fresh set from his bag. 

“Here’s hoping we can sneak back in.”

“I’ll try not to,” Paul said as he started to gather up his belongings into his pack. It a promise he knew he couldn’t keep since he knew how angry Gurney would be with him. Running off with the Harkonnen alone wouldn’t look good to him, but he would do it all over again. 

Watching Feyd, he touched his fingers to his lips remembering the first kiss they shared out in the ocean. Would it be odd to ask for more? At least his first kiss was something the pair shared together in privacy...not in public on the wedding day. 

The younger heir dressed in his damp clothing and once Feyd was finished changing they walked towards the cave mouth. The water was a little higher then before, but only up to their thighs. Paul sighed in relief. At least he timed it right. 

Shyly, he took his friend’s hand before entering and looked up into his eyes.

“Feyd...I’m glad I had this moment with you. I really enjoyed every second with you. I mean that.”

“Me too,” he replied, “I must admit this is not what I was expecting, but I’m happy things worked out like this,” he gave the younger’s hand a squeeze.

The kind words seemed so odd when directed at him. He couldn’t remember the last time some one spoke so fondly of his company. Well, not genuinely at least.

With hands intertwined, Paul lead his friend back through the cave until they were met with open sky again and the sight of the palace in the distance. He could see that his home was awake and alive with activity even from there. With another long sigh, he walked with Feyd back towards home. 

“I’ll get you out of trouble,” he said as they approached the gate. “More then likely they will think you pulled me off somewhere so just let me speak with them.” 

It was a hope that they could at least get inside and changed before meeting up with his teachers and family, but that was not to be. Duncan rushed towards them as the pair entered the gardens and Gurney trailing behind him. Both had visible anger etched on their faces and, instinctively, Paul moved himself in between them and his betrothed. A wave of protectiveness washed over him and he stood his ground firmly.

Feyd said nothing. Letting Paul talk, as he said. Paul knew them well and would know what to say he hoped.

In the meantime, he kept himself from glaring back, trying to keep an air of nonchalance. Continuing to hold his hand so long as Paul allowed it.

Paul never let go, only held Feyd’s hand tighter, fingers lacing together.

“Pup!” Gurney yelled and cupped the boy’s face in his calloused hands. “Where did that animal take you? Are you okay? I’ll-“ 

“Gurney, it’s alright,” Paul interrupted and placed his free hand upon his teacher’s to keep him calm. “I went for a swim with Feyd when the guards were changing post in the morning. I wanted to show him the ocean.” 

“Bullshit!” The Warmaster ragged and was about to force his way to the Harkonnen until his keen eyes saw their hands intertwined in such a way. He looked back up at Paul with shock.

Paul blushed hard, but he didn’t let go of his friends hand. 

“Your father is furious,” Duncan said quietly, “and the Lady Jessica is beside herself. You are requested in their sitting room. “ _Both_ of you.”

_Crap,_ Feyd thought, _Way to make a good first impression._

He thought Paul would be able handle this alone, but now he would need to speak.

“I apologize, I never meant to cause any unease.”

He looked between the two, saw a strange expression on Duncan’s face. Disgust? He didn’t like that at all and wanted to say something else. He didn’t though, relying on Paul to guide him through the situation.

Duncan turned away and gestured for the two heirs to follow him while Gurney slowly let go of his student to follow next to him. The swordmaster held silent rage inside at the Harkonnen Paul was to marry. Feyd was either tempting or forcing his student to do such things, but the way he defended him was curious. Still, he didn’t raise his opinion knowing Gurney might tear the Harkonnen boy apart if baited. 

Paul walked with Feyd by his side and he looked up at him with some concern in his eyes. He shivered a bit in his damp clothes as the breeze blew against him. Maybe he should had taken another set of clothing like his friend did. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Feyd gave a soft smile, “Don’t be,” he whispered back, leaning down a tad, “No matter what happens, I’m glad we did that.”

He would do it all over in a heartbeat.

“I’m glad too,” Paul replied and smiled back at him. 

The two heirs were lead into the sitting room where a silent, but livid Leto stood and a frantic Lady Jessica pacing. When her eyes laid upon Paul she rushed to him and hugged the boy to her. 

“Paul! I was worried for you,” she said as she ordered a maid to bring her shivering son a towel to wrap him up. 

Paul tried to gently shrug her off since there was truly no reason for her worry now. Though, he knew he would have to prove Feyd’s innocence in this matter. 

“I just went with Feyd to the once, mother. I wanted to swim so I went during the patrol change. I just wanted a chance to be a-alone...with him.” 

The younger heir’s blushing face betrayed much to Jessica and she stared at him was an eyebrow raised. 

Curious, she thought to herself. 

“Paul,” Leto finally spoke up, “you sent this whole household in an uproar. This is unbecoming of a young man of your station.” 

Shame filled Paul’s eyes and he looked away from his father’s stern gaze.

“It’s my fault,” Feyd spoke up, “I expressed desire to see your ocean and Paul only wanted to show it to me,” he looked down, “At the time it seemed a good way to get to know each other better.”

Paul looked back at Feyd and smiled up at him. Rarely did he have someone who would help defend his actions. It only deepened the affection he felt for the Harkonnen. 

“Please, Father,” Paul said and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for spiriting him away like that. I just...I just wanted to know Feyd better by ourselves.” 

Leto watched them closely. He couldn’t fault his son for wishing to have his own friend, but the danger being so close to him was great. Even if Feyd didn’t pose a threat to Paul, he wasn’t sure if the Baron had plans in secret. The heir could be a distraction. 

At this point, Duke Leto couldn’t feel anymore anger in his heart for his son and let out a small sigh. “For worrying your mother, you both must join her for afternoon tea as an apology. Is that acceptable Jessica?”

“Very,” the lady accepted, though her sharp eyes locked into Feyd as if trying to read him. “I wish to get to know the man marrying my son. Don’t you agree, Feyd-Rautha?”

Paul held in a groan. _Oh no,_ he thought.

“It would be my honor,” Feyd replied with a bow. 

He did want to get to know his mother. Maybe not like this, with her eyes boring into him, but this definitely could have gone worse.

“How polite,” Jessica said before standing up and smiled at the pair. “Paul make sure you both are not late.”

“Yes, mother.” 

Leto just shook his head and gave his son a small stroke of his hand upon his cheek. He looked to Feyd and nodded at him.

“Now that the house will be in order, I shall leave you two. Try to stay out of trouble.” 

“Yes, father,” Paul answered, ever dutiful. He was just glad to finally able to leave the room. The tension was enough for a whole day to him and he pulled his betrothed quickly out of the sitting room. 

The Atreides heir didn’t stop walking until he locked them both in his room. Finally, he let go of Feyd’s hand and leaned against the door, head bowed.

“Well no one was killed or roasted alive atop a fire so I would say that was a success,” he said, both trying to lighten to mood and also to subtly gauge whether or not they did those sorts of things here. 

“I’m sorry that all happened like that, though. We’ll have to be extra behaved for awhile.”

Paul let out a small chuckle and gazed up at Feyd. One to always lighten the mood it seemed. He was much better at that then Paul was.

“True, but I think we still have the gallows,” he said with another chuckle. “But you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who asked you to come with me. I set this all up because...I wanted to be alone with you. Forgive me for dragging you into this mess?”

“Ahh, I told you, I’m not sorry any of this happened.” He was in a good mood. Something about Paul holding his hand like that made him feel special. Wanted. But not.. not like others wanted him.. not like..

“I should probably get cleaned up for the day. You too,” he grinned, dusting a bit of sand from Paul’s clothes.

Paul nodded in agreement and gazed up at Feyd with a smile. Shyly, he leaned up to press his lips to his cheek. “Thank you...for standing by me, Feyd.”

Feyd suddenly felt very warm. 

Did Paul feel the same? He had to right? The handholding and now this? Oh why was this confusing?

He needed to settle this. 

“Just my cheek?” He asked, leaning in close.

Paul’s breath quickened and he locked gazes with Feyd. It was his betrothed who initiated their first kiss and he felt his nerves starting to get to him. 

But he wanted to kiss him. Slowly, Paul leaned up and pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and soft, showing just how shy the younger heir was. 

“I find I like kissing,” he whispered softly between small pecks on Feyd’s lips.

“I have to agree there,” Feyd replied, separating himself. 

The small, sweet little kiss was enough to make his heart flutter and his face heat. He was not normally like this at all. He supposed that’s what happens when there are actual feelings attached to the person one’s kissing. 

“I could get used to this.”

He idly ran a hand through Paul’s soft, still damp hair. He was so sweet and so kind to him and just so perfect. 

He couldn’t mess things up with Jessica, he just couldn’t.

“I could too,” Paul said and leaned into the gentle touches of Feyd’s hand. The sensations of those touches traveled down his body. Nothing had ever felt like this and could see why people could become addicted so easily. 

“I should change...but that means you will have to leave. I know it’s dumb to crave all this attention...I just...I don’t know heh. I’ve gone mad I guess with the lack of touches in my life.”

“I’ll find my way back,” he replied, opening the door.

He looked over his shoulder, “It’s okay to want things, you know. You deserve the attention, and I like giving it.”

“I’ll wait for your summons.” He called, disappearing down the hall.

Paul just watched Feyd leave and as the door closed his face went blood red. He kissed Feyd and he had said he liked it. He fell back on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling not knowing how to cope with such intense feelings inside his chest. 

They were more then friends. He couldn’t knew that their kisses meant so much more and it was the first time he was feeling something other then love of family and friends. 

Paul pulled his pillow over his face to hide his blush even if no one was in the room. Everything just felt right with Feyd...

Now he just had to protect him from mother.

When Feyd arrived at his new bedroom, he was greeted by two guards on either side of the doorway. They seemed to glare at him, but it wasn’t obvious enough for him to call notice to it. 

He moved past them, his head held high, and closed the door behind him with a thud. 

He quietly unpacked his bag and got to picking out an outfit for the day ahead of him. He wanted to appear unthreatening, so he picked out a deep orange tunic with a black pair of lose flowing pants. _Casual, but still nice,_ he thought. 

His shower was hot and long. The best kind of shower for deep thoughts. 

Once dressed he began composing a letter to his uncle.

_Dearest,_

_How have you been? I trust you are doing well, and continue to hope._

_I am ever pleased to report that things are going well here on Caladan._

_I have not only gained the trust of my betrothed, Paul Atreides, but I believe I may have found a friend in him as well._

_I am wishing no harm to befall him, and I have faith your visits on our wedding day shall be innocuous and benign._

_I await your return,_

_Feyd_

He sealed the letter in fine wax with his thumb print. A way of validating the letter before it was given to the Baron to hold. They enabled this way of signing after a courier died of embedded poison from an inauthentic letter. 

He truly hoped his uncle had nothing horrible planned that he wasn’t telling him about.

Feyd’s guard was given the invitation for tea with the Lady Jessica and told to direct him to where it would be held. The guard knocked on the door and speaking through it. 

“The Lady Jessica requests your attendance. I am to escort you there.”

Feyd’s heart starting to pound. _Alright, here goes._

He stepped out, letter in hand, “Would you mind having this mailed out for me today?”

The guard looked curiously at the letter, but took it with a nod. He handed it to the second guard to be delivered while he escorted the Harkonnen to Lady Jessica. 

Paul sat in the cold iron chair next to his mother outside in the gardens. He shifted in his seat feeling the uncomfortable tension as his mother sat silently next to him. He knew she was still a bit angry, but the heir could feel she was wish to see Feyd’s true colors. 

The Lady Jessica waited patiently, gathering herself. Paul had never shown interest in anyone, but she knew that to protect him that they limited contact with people his age. Her son’s life was all about duty, honor and his family. This was the first time Paul cared deeply for someone, and she knew that he felt it in his heart. 

As the guard and Feyd approached the gardens, Jessica stood up and smiled cooly at the Harkonnen. “Feyd dear, come and sit with us. I am having tea served. I have heard it is a favorite on Geidi Prime.”

Paul looked up with a mixture of hopeful and panic. He wished his mother’s interrogation would be over soon enough.

“Thank you,” he nodded, dipping his head down into an almost but not quite bow. It was best to keep things more casual if he could help it.

He seated himself without worrying about permission. He lived here too now.

He made eye contact with the Lady Jessica. Her eyes seemed familiar somehow. 

“Tea is typically a special occasion drink,” he said, “But I suppose this is a special occasion.”

“Of course it is,” Jessica said as she sat next to her son. “You are to be married to my only son and I to be your mother in law. We are to be family.” 

She poured the tea into three cups and offered to her son and Feyd. Paul took his cup and dipped upon the tea quietly, refined through years of practice by his mother. 

“In the amount of time you two have been together, I can tell Paul is very taken with you. I am mystified by that.”

Paul suddenly coughed up some of his tea as his face flushed blood red. He took up his napkin to cover his mouth, but his mother paid him no mind. 

“M-Mother that’s...really something I think Feyd and I should have to ourselves,” Paul sputtered. 

“Nonsense, my son. I think Feyd is open enough with his mother in law about how close you both have gotten. He must be a charmer to have gotten your attention.” 

Paul wanted to vanish, but he just sat there looking down at his tea.

_Oh she’s direct,_ Feyd thought, _This will be tricky._

He was lucky enough to avoid most of his embarrassment about these things. Years of dealing with with uncle have almost desensitized him.

He wore a smile, “Thank you,” he said, going right on ahead and taking her words as a compliment. 

“Your son is a very bright and interesting person,” he said, “I feel it is him who has unintentionally charmed me,” he sipped at his tea. “Despite our different backgrounds, I feel we share a lot in common. I know for me it’s been nice having someone to relate to.”

He wanted to avoid the topic of their handholding for now. Give her the impression that they are just a couple a young heirs, venting their responsibilities to each other. Perhaps not possible given Paul’s behavior, but worth a shot.

Paul took a breath and tried to control his emotions. The pair were both embarrassing him given he wasn’t use to the praises and compliments Feyd was saying. He just slid down in his chair more and drank his tea as they spoke. 

“Paul sit up straight,” Lady Jessica mused half heartedly as she continued her battle of words with Feyd. 

“He is a brilliant boy. He has gotten the refinement of his father and taught from only the best teachers the Atreides can offer him. I know when he comes into his title he will be a fine duke.”

She folded her hands over her lap and her eyes flashed coldly at Feyd. “That being said...this alliance is crucial for both houses to survive this _situation_ between each other. If unpleasantness happens, I will not hesitate to make sure that it will be set right. Paul is my precious son, my only child.” 

The warning was firm and full of resolve. Jessica wasn’t sure if Feyd’s affections were the truth or a ploy to only hurt Paul. Any hint of dark intention will be personally taken care of by the lady herself.

Feyd wanted to punch something. Could she not see he was barely a year older from Paul? Still so young yet she saw him as threat. 

He couldn’t blame her though. If the roles were reversed, he knew his mother would be the same way. She was just protecting her kid. 

He chuckled internally, oh but if his mother were here right now hearing all this. That wouldn’t be pretty. 

He tried to stash away his anger and think on her words. What he needed to do was show her that he genuinely cared for him. No. What he needed was her trust. But that would take time, if at all possible.

“I agree this truce is critical, and I care about that. But I care about Paul more,” he stated.

Uncle always told him the Bene Gesserits were witches and that you should never lie to them because they can recognize truth. He hoped he was right.

Jessica stared into Feyd’s eyes trying to discern the truth. She could see the anger inside him, but was impressed he knew how to keep calm in the face of accusations. That was good - showed he was more more then an animal. 

The words surprised her and she tried see if any lies were buried in Feyd, but she could not find one. He was telling the truth about caring for her son.

Paul gazed up at Feyd and he smiled softly at him. “Feyd, I care about you as well,” he finally spoke up. 

Jessica glanced at her son and felt a smile slip. He would be a wonderful Duke, but maybe it was time to allow him to pursue something that would make him happy. Paul had sacrificed enough. 

“I see no lie in you, Feyd-Rautha. I must apologize for my behavior, though you must understand that I will do anything for my family.”

Feyd offered Paul a smile, feeling in a much better mood.

“No apology necessary, my Lady. I am happy to see you caring so deeply for your son. I understand I am a new and uncertain variable in your home and that these things take time.”

 _That went well,_ Feyd thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

The Lady Jessica smiled as she watched the two boys and could see their growing connection. She picked up her cup to finally drink her tea. This marriage may be good for them. 

Paul was more relaxed since it seemed the two came to terms for now. Thankfully, if mother approved of Feyd then father would trust her judgment. 

“Feyd has been really kind, mother. I’ve enjoyed my time with him and I’ve been happy. I’m more secure in our marriage since we’ve spent time together.”

Feyd couldn’t help but let his smile grow wider at the kind words. He liked being talked about like this. 

Maybe Jessica wouldn’t be an obstacle in all of this. 

He drank more of his tea, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. How they were able to drink it without getting it all over their mouths he didn’t know.

Paul chuckled a little and, without thinking, took his napkin to help Feyd. His was smiling softly until he realized what he did, he dropped the cloth and hummed a bit. 

Jessica only smiled at her son and glanced away as if she didn’t see anything. It was nice to see him so adorable.

“Thanks,” Feyd replied. He still felt awkward here, but was beginning to feel a little better. 

“You know, I’d like to see more of Caladan sometime,” he said, “Supervised of course,” he felt that best to add.

“If you would like,” Jessica said with a smile upon her lips, “but most of our guards and teachers are very busy taking care of the arrangements and the guest list.”

Paul lowered his gaze a little and sighed under his breath. 

“So Paul will have to take care of you. I can supply you with one guard to escort you both around, but my son will be responsible for you.” The Lady Jessica glanced up over her cup and smiled slyly.

_I may have another friend here after all,_ Feyd thought.

“That would be great,” he smiled at her, genuine. He turned to Paul, “You up for a date?”

The question made Paul blush, but his smile never vanished. He reached out to gently clasped Feyd’s hand as he answered, “I would love that.” 

“After your practices,” Jessica said with an unamused tone, “your teacher, Gurney, has not forgiven you for the stunt you pulled. He has been approved by your father for extra lessons for this evening.”

Paul’s stomach dropped and he stared at his mother. From her words, he knew he was in for a tough sparring match with the Warmaster.

Feyd shot Paul an apologetic look then buried his face into his tea cup, drinking the last of it.

“Thank you, for the tea,” he said placing his cup down, “It was lovey talking with you.”

 _Mostly,_ he thought afterwards. He knew she still didn’t trust him completely. But still. This ended on a good note. He did score an official date with Paul after all.


	3. The Misconception

After a few days of training, Paul would leave the training room a bit bruised and worn. Gurney, surprisingly, did not speak ill of Feyd while they sparred. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he was glad for it. His betrothed didn’t deserve it and he was staying calm as best as he could. 

He wanted to come see Feyd afterwards and pass out on the lounging sofa curled up next to him. It would be relaxing to cuddle up to the older heir, but today would be different. Jessica had arranged an outing for the pair with one guard to be their escort. She told Paul to show the beauty of their world to his groom. 

Paul and Feyd sat in the transport on the way towards the city close by the palace. The young heir had been there a few times with his family and was known to the people. Rarely, people acted out of disrespect since Duke Leto and his family had been good to their people. Paul leaned close against Feyd and laid his head upon his shoulder shyly. 

“Glad those lessons are done,” he said to his betrothed. “I don’t think I can take another evening with Gurney’s special training.”

Feud ran a hand through Paul’s hair. A habit he had developed. “They push you too hard,” he said. Though he himself had teachers that pushed him. Perhaps that was the best way, then, to learn combat if both heirs had to deal with it.

“I am excited to see more of your planet,” he said, “Thank you for showing me.”

Paul couldn’t help but sigh into the touch of his betrothed’s hand. The habit he could forgive Feyd since he found he loved the tender strokes through his dark hair. “They push me enough, but I could use a break. I was glad to hear mother could arrange this outing for us before the engagement party.”

The thought of the party turned his stomach and he wasn’t sure how happy he was to go to it. Paul didn’t wish to be stared at by all society. 

“How can one stand having so many eyes upon them? I do not understand it.”

Feyd thought of the arena. So many pairs of eyes high above him. 

“For me,” he said, “I put on a persona. So it’s not actually me being stared at. But perhaps my trick wouldn’t be so great for an event like that.” 

He avoided the words ‘engagement party.’ Everything was happening so soon, it was hard to believe. 

“Maybe it would,” Paul said with a small smile, “I might seem less stiff if I had a different persona.”

Feyd chuckled silently, “So why are you taking me to this particular city?”

The question of the city made the young heir gaze out the transport window towards the city coming into view. He had small, but good memories of this place. 

“It’s the nearest to the palace, but one of the few places I was allowed to go. Even if I was accompanied by a guard, or one of my teachers, I enjoyed my time here. It’s also centered around the bay which is reflected in everyday life there. I begged Gurney to show me the ships that went out into the oceans, and the sellers that sold many strange things that they found out there in the waters.”

“Mmm,” Feyd replied, an interested hum. 

“We never brought sea creatures to our planet when we colonized. The oceans have remained dead all this time and only serve as water source,” he said, “It would be interesting to see the sailors and the people who center their lives around a place as alive as this.” 

The transport began to slow, reaching it’s stop.

“Hm, well you might be surprised at what you will find in our oceans,” Paul said with a small smile upon his lips. “It’s a wonder since many have evolved and changed from what was there and what we brought.” 

He could not deny he loved the sea and the water. Ever since he was young, the young heir would rush towards the water without a care or fear. Paul hoped he could share that with Feyd.

When the transport stopped, Paul opened the door for them and looked about the street. It was busy and teeming with people of all walks of life. This city was fairly big due to being so close to the palace and the Duke of the planet. The sights, smells and voices were alive about the two nobles threatening to sweep them both up in it.

Feyd laced their fingers together, suddenly feeling a bit of anxiety about getting separated in all this. 

They departed the transport and Feyd could hear the close footsteps of a guard behind them. He breathed in the strange air, salty and fresh despite all the people. 

He looked around until he spotted a marketplace. He watched the vendors for a moment, curious. 

“What things are sold here?”

Paul smiled softly as their fingers laced together and he held Feyd closer to him. With their guard behind them, he went over to where his betrothed had spoken of. 

“All kinds, since morning market has been over for a while now. Lots of vendors sell crops and fish still, but there are fabrics and unusual jewelry there as well. Some vendors sell wonderful shells of all shapes, sizes and colors. I use to have a small collection, but I would dive for those myself.”

It was all so different to Feyd. People selling the things they produced themselves. Most things on Geidi Prime came from factories, unless it was special ordered.

He watched for another moment. His citizens were complaining of needing more local business support. Maybe that would be the first thing he would do as Baron. This was pretty neat.

“I would like a sea shell,” he said, wanting something to remember this trip by.

Paul watched Feyd as his heart fluttered slightly. To see the appreciation was comforting to him and he was more then happy to show him all he wished. He tugged his betrothed towards the stalls nearest to the harbor with a small laugh.

“There are some other there,” he said as he pointed to the vendors.

The younger heir guided Feyd through the crowds of people. Some bowed slightly at Paul’s presence, while others moved aside respectfully. There were ever others that took no notice of the two young nobles in their path. Paul had made sure they didn’t dress too well since he enjoyed the anonymity of his person while in town.

Feyd looked at the shells on display. So many different colors and shapes. His eyes landed on a pair of small white conch shells. 

“What about these, Paul?” he said, pointing, “We could each have one.”

He liked the idea that they could each have something to remind each other of.

Paul looked over the shells feeling the urge to get a few for himself yet again before Feyd spoke up. His eyes gazed at the pair of conchs and he felt that same warmth fill him when the other had kissed him. 

Something they both can have together.

Paul pulled the money from his satchel and bought the two shells without another urging from his betrothed. Shyly, he offered the second conch to Feyd with a smile. 

“I like this idea, I want you to have something that will make you think of the sea...”

And me as well, he thought to himself, but dare not say it. His feelings were just so new.

“Thank you,” Feyd replied, holding the shell to his ear. The sounds reminded him of when they went trudging through the cave water, how the sounds bounced around the walls and echoed. He wanted to go back there again, but decided to ask another time.

He placed it gently in his pocket, linked their arms together. He was excited to look around but wanted Paul to lead him.

Paul watched with a soft smile before he moved closer to Feyd when they linked arms. He pulled his friend along, weaving their way through the crowds of people just seeing them as two boys in the way. It was days like these, the younger heir was happy. 

“Let’s see the ships!” Paul said over the loud voices. “They should be in or setting out!” 

The two heirs made their way to the harbor where massive ships made of wood were docked and unloading their catch or cargo from islands near the main city. Paul gazed up at the impressive designs of the old world come to life.

“They sail on the water rather then use technology. They used ancient books of shipbuilding to create them. They can survive hurricanes with the right captain.”

“Woah..” Feyd said, looking up at the ships which towered over him. But he knew how much bigger a hurricane was and found it impressive a piece of wood floating on water could withstand one. 

“I’d like sometime to go a boat with you. Maybe a smaller one though.”

He watched one of the boats, as the crew anchored to the harbor, soon unloading all their finds of the day. 

It was nice here. He took Paul’s hand and gave a squeeze. A nonverbal sign of his appreciation.

Paul turned to gaze up at Feyd with their hands interlocked. He squeezed his hand back and quietly leaned his head against his shoulder as he turned to watch the ships. 

A few sailors passing by muttered and chuckled among themselves about the pair of love birds, only to make Paul blush. He still had so many questions about their marriage and how things would work between them. Still, he was afraid to bring up anymore to Feyd.

“I think we can go out on one of the smaller crafts my family owns. I think you would like to see what the ocean is like out in it,” Paul spoke up trying to act like he didn’t hear the men passing by them.

“Okay,” Feyd replied, still content, “I trust you.”

 _Trust you?_ Feyd thought. He still couldn’t hardly believe how wonderful he felt with Paul. Paul _Atreides_ he reminded himself. He was starting not to care at all. Paul could be a talking rabbit with horns at this point and he would still feel this way. But still, he couldn’t allow himself to fully let his guard down on Caladan. Paul made him forget this. 

“Maybe when it’s just you and me though,” he said. He couldn’t allow himself out at sea with an Atreides crew. His uncle would think him stupid.

Paul felt his heart flutter at those words. It made him feel happy that he was so trusted and he leaned against Feyd’s shoulder. 

“Already trying to get another date with me, alone?” He said with a soft smile on his lips. “I would like that very much. How about we tell them before leaving next time so we don’t get a lecture again from my father.” 

To be honest, he didn’t wish to go through that again. The few times he snuck his betrothed away, Feyd seemed always to blame. Paul wouldn’t stand for that perception anymore. Not even from his teachers who he loved just as much as family.

“That might be best,” he replied, feeling a little guilty for causing problems.

He saw one of the sailors point at him and say something to another crew member. 

Feyd knew he stuck out here, not looking like a local. But the sailor seemed to recognize him. The last thing he wanted was the rumors about him leaking out all the way to Caladan. They would never believe his affections towards Paul were real. 

He rested his head against Paul’s, sighing. “We’ll make this work,” he whispered, half to himself.

Paul felt the urge of protectiveness wash over him as Feyd moved closer. He followed his gaze to the sailors and watched them whisper and point. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle against his friend’s cheek. 

“It will work, Feyd,” he said quietly. “Just trust me and I shall trust you. If we can do that, I think this will all turn out good for the both of us.” 

Paul tugged at his arm and gestured over to the stalls of vendors and street food. “Let’s get something to eat,” he said before pulling Feyd along away from the sailors as best as he could.

“Okay.”

He let his companion lead him to the vendors, lost in thought. He sniffed loudly, “Smells fishy,” he said, plugging his nose. He was stating the obvious, but he wasn’t used to the seafood smell. 

He looked around at his options, trying his best to read the menu from a distance. Most of the food that didn’t come from the ocean he couldn’t recognize.

“I’ll have whatever you get,” he said, giving up.

Paul laughed at the comment. He was use to the smell since he would often clean his own fish to cook when he fished by himself. “It’s not so bad when you get use to it,” he said as he went over to a stall that was selling strange manner of creatures with hard shells. 

He looked over what was offered before picking out two patty like items. It seemed it was breaded and fried before placed between two warm pastry. He offered one to Feyd and smiled softly.

“This is a kind of mixture of the meat of crabs with spices and bread crumbs. It’s very good.” Paul grinned before taking a bite of his own food. 

“Next time I’ll have some other sea food brought to us. There is this one I really love that you dip in butter. It’s so rich!”

Feyd took the offered pastry, chuckling a little at Paul’s excitement. He held it carefully, away from his clothes, took a bite and saw Paul was waiting for a reaction. 

“Good,” he said, muffled. The taste was different but not unwelcome. He continued strolling through the streets with Paul, content not to sit down. He liked the sightseeing. He looked over his shoulder, then, seeing the guard still following them. It was nice that they kept their distance at least. 

The view of the sea was still stunning, even with buildings partially in the way.

“Lucky us,” he spoke to himself. He could be frustrated with things, sure, but it was times like these he had to remind himself how lucky he actually was. And now he would have a political marriage with someone he cared about. Not many nobles could say that. They would definitely make this work.

Paul smiled more as he watched his betrothed eat before digging into his own. He walked with Feyd quietly as their guard trailed silently behind them a few steps away. He wished he could just ditch him, but he couldn’t afford to cause another panic. 

The pair stopped in front of roaring sea and he breathed in the salt air. It was beautiful. Paul leaned against his friend’s and looked up at him. 

“You know, I think my mother will allow us our free time alone if we prove today to be ‘behaved’. I don’t think we will have us trailed that long.”

“That would be nice,” Feyd replied. He looked back at the guard, cupping his mouth with one hand, “Not that we don’t mind the company!” He turned back and chuckled at himself. 

The guard looked up and his eyebrow raised at the two boys ahead of him.

Paul only let out a laugh and leaned in close to Feyd to hide it. He couldn’t help, but giggle under his hands that had come up over his mouth. 

“Thanks for showing me everything anyway,” Feyd smiled, “it’s nice.”

“Anytime, Feyd,” he said and looked up at his friend. “I want this to be a home for you since I know you will come here often with me. I hope that I can make your home my own as well.”

Feyd looked around at the city around him, admiring it. “Yeah I think we can manage that.”

He stretched, long and slow, his arms above him and his back arched. “I would fancy a nap, I think, when we return.” 

He rested his head against him. Feyd was feeling a lot more comfortable. A few days ago this couldn’t have happened. He let his eyes close.

Paul could see that his betrothed was getting tired and he thought a nap would do them good. He wrapped an arm around his waist and started to guide him back towards the transport with a nod to the guard. 

“Come on,” he said with a gentle smile, “we will enjoy a nap together. You are as lazy as a pampered cat, Feyd.”

Feyd only smiled. “True,” he said, making a purr sound as he again stretched. 

Their walk back was peaceful, despite the guard’s presence. He let Paul guide him and this time he wasn’t looking around, using his other senses to help imprint this memory. The creaks from the wooden boardwalk they stepped upon, the slight stench of seafood, the breeze that ruffled his hair. 

He put a hand in his pocket and felt the small conch shell there. He liked knowing Paul had one too.

Paul was fine leading Feyd around and couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. He was glad he could feel him relax against his arms. 

The guard sighed a bit exasperated at the pair, but continued following them until they made it to the transport. 

The two heirs boarded their transport for the return to the palace. Paul leaned in close and let Feyd use his shoulder to pillow his head. Now that they have been growing closer, he wondered if their relationship would move past this deep friendship. The Atreides heir felt his face warm at the thought of their swim in the ocean and the touch of their skin against one another. 

“Feyd...,” he spoke up quietly, “...may...I nap with you...in your room?”

Feyd pursed his lips, “Won’t they be mad?” he asked, ‘they’ referring to absolutely everyone. 

Eventually the two might be expected to consummate their marriage, but to share a bed before a wedding seemed scandalous. Even if they were only napping.

“I don’t care what they think,” Paul said quietly. “I want to be with you, Feyd.”

All this time, he hadn’t been able to just be alone with his friend. They would have their own privacy after marriage, but the fact he couldn’t even stay in Feyd’s room without everyone being on edge was just starting to get on nerves. Why couldn’t they just be with one another? 

“It’s just your room, or if you want, come to my room. They can’t be angry at us if we are in my quarters.”

“Okay,” Feyd almost whispered, “Your room is good.”

He liked the idea of Paul sharing his bed with him. His own room still felt like a guest room; there was nothing intimate about it. 

_They are going to hate me,_ he thought, _Gurney and Duncan especially._ He found himself not caring though. 

The transport came to halt and he lazily stood, yawning. He intertwined their fingers as they walked, found himself really enjoying the handholding. 

His uncle would often grab his hand or arm to walk him somewhere and it was always something he hated. Feyd swung Paul’s arm a bit as they walked, letting out a quiet laugh. It felt liberating somehow.

Their hands always seemed to reach out for each other. Paul noticed that. It was the first intimate act he ever had with Feyd and he seemed to crave it as much as the other. 

The two heirs walked the halls of the palace towards his quarters while the guard trailed behind. Paul looked back over his shoulder.

“You are dismissed,” he said with a small smile and waved him off.

The guard was a bit confused, but followed the orders of the duke’s son. His job was done and it didn’t seem like to him that the Harkonnen would do anything against Paul. They acted like two love sick teens...that was enough for him. 

The walk wasn’t long and Paul was more then happy to lock them both in his room. He bit on his bottom lip as he gazed up at Feyd and gently tugged him towards the bed so that they both fell over on the soft covers.

Feyd laid himself partially on top on Paul, trying and failing not to put so much weight on him. He sprawled his arms out and buried his face into Paul’s shoulder, letting out a loud exhale. 

Today wasn’t a particularly long day, but he was so focused on memorizing everything it was exhausting. 

Whenever he wasn’t with Paul, his guard was up. Defensive and unsure of himself it seemed. To have this moment was everything to him.

Paul let out mixture between a laugh and a soft grunt as the Harkonnen fell on top of him. He shifted his body so Feyd was laying half on and half off his body and they could cuddle against one another. He leaned in closer, smelling the sweet, spicy scent of his skin. Withholding a shiver, he turned his head a bit to nuzzle his face against Feyd’s soft hair. 

“You feel exhausted, Feyd,” Paul said soft and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Don’t you rest?”

“I’m just not used to it here yet,” he mumbled, face still buried. “New bed, new room, new marriage, new life,” Feyd’s muffled voice said, “I love it but it’s still a lot.” 

His face had heated up a bit, feeling Paul so near. He wanted to kiss him, but remained buried into his side. If he kissed him here like this, things could get out of hand. Which is something he would surely have chopped off if they were caught. His right hand tingled with slight pain at the thought.

Paul brushed his lips against Feyd’s forehead softly, trying to show him that they were alone here. 

“We are fine here,” he whispered and stroked his fingers through his friend’s hair. “You can look at me...Feyd-Rautha.” He spoke his name with such care and warmth. Everything that he secretly wanted was being offered to him by his betrothed and he couldn’t hold himself back from grasping it. 

Even with all the training of his mentat and dearest mother, Feyd was hard to resist.

“Oh, if you’re sure,” Feyd groaned. The Baron had told him to keep things political. That this was only means to ending a feud. But if Paul was okay with this then to hell with him. And to hell with Gurney and Duncan too.

He lazily pulled himself on top of Paul. _Oh those eyes,_ he thought, his cold blue meeting Paul’s shamrock green. And the way they were looking at him. Maybe he was a charmer as Paul’s mother had said. Otherwise how could someone as beautiful as Paul look at him like that? 

“Well since you insist on such impropriety before our official wedding,” he leaned in for a lazy kiss.

Paul felt his cheeks burn as they looked into each other’s eyes and his heart was thundering against his chest. He wondered how many people fell for Feyd’s charm and looks. Were they as weak as he was now? Did they beg or pine for him? How many were blessed with a kiss from his soft lips?

He pushed those thoughts aside knowing well that _his_ Harkonnen was marrying him. 

“I greatly insist,” Paul said softly and let out a sweet sigh as their lips touched. It had been days since they last shared in a kiss and it was like water to a dying man. The younger heir wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck and tangled his fingers into his thick hair to just keep him close. Paul’s body pressed up shyly against his betrothed and he could feel the other’s heart beat against his chest.

A muffled sigh escaped through Feyd’s lips. He loved his hair touched. He parted from Paul’s lips and went to Paul’s neck, placing little kisses, almost to show appreciation for his actions. As his heart started to beat faster, the electric sensations started to build up inside him once again. He smiled against his neck, placing another kiss.

Paul bit on his bottom lip as Feyd‘s lips left feathery touches against his neck. It was wonderful and exciting. His hands gripped just a little tighter on his friend’s hair finding that was only rewarded with more affection. 

Shyly, his fingers would thread and gently pull at Feyd’s soft locks. Paul wanted to give him back anything he wished...anything for this wonderful show of attention. “F-Feyd,” the younger heir whispered leaned his head to the side letting his friend have more access to his skin. 

His uniform had never been so annoying in all his life then in this moment.

Hearing his name like that on Paul’s lips was all he needed. He tugged at Paul’s thick shirt, and with hands slightly trembling, started to undo the offending buttons. He felt excited yet nervous. Here wasn’t some escort; this was Paul Atreides. Not to mention he had this fun new thing called affections. He actually cared what Paul thought of him and wanted to do well by him. 

He stopped halfway down the shirt, “Is this...okay?”

Paul felt his body trembled as Feyd started at the button’s of his uniform and looked up into his eyes. He was nervous yes, but he trusted him. He pushed away the thoughts of the Harkonnen’s reputations for erotic encounters and scandalous displays and focused on his own body begging him to just feel his touches. 

“Yes,” he said softly, and placed his hands over Feyd’s. “I-I’ve...never thought about this...not until I met you.” 

His cheeks were flushed with the start of arousal and his own embarrassment.

He didn’t know what to say and felt his face flush red. He simply lifted Paul’s hands to his lips for a kiss and then continued his task of unbuttoning. Once done, he leaned back, pulling off his own buttonless shirt and allowing Paul to finish removing his own shirt. His way of letting Paul know he wanted to move at a pace he was comfortable with. 

He ran a hand up Paul’s bare chest for no reason he could discern. He sat up then, slightly, on his knees, hovering over the younger’s waist. He tugged Paul’s hands over to his hips where the hem of his pants sat. 

“The honor is yours,” he said, teasing, then, “take them off.”

Paul felt his skin sing as that soft hand caressed up his chest once their offending shirts had been removed. He took his time to appreciate the beauty of Feyd’s body and felt his breath quicken as he gazed over the lines of muscle of smooth skin. He must be a sight to behold in the arena...

He let out a small gasp as his hands were guided downwards slowly until they settled upon Feyd’s hips. Paul could not hold back the groan as his betrothed teased him with those words.

“Not fair,” he muttered before slowly pulling down Feyd’s pants. “You are the one with t-the experience.” He smiled a little and let his thumb brush over his hip bone in attempt to tickle him as revenge.

“Aw, but you’re so cute,” Feyd giggled, leaning down on top of Paul. At this angle Paul couldn’t see beneath his hips, so he placed his hand over Paul’s guiding him as they pulled his pants down together. Staying at this angle, he pushed his hips down into Paul, grinding himself right where he needed it most, trying to feel Paul through his uniform bottoms. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, feeling Paul squirm under him. “Ouch,” he said, feeling something dig into him. He reached down and removed Paul’s knife sheath from his hips, tossing it aside, the knife falling out with a loud clank. “Now where were we?” he purred, cupping Paul’s face to gaze into his eyes once more. 

Paul hadn’t known bliss like this. He could feel Feyd through the cloth and he gasped softly wishing only to be done with the rest of their clothing. A small chuckle sounded as the other tossed the knife aside and he reached up to tangle his hand yet again in his betrothed’s hair when the door slammed open. 

“Paul?! I heard a loud noise!” Duncan yelled, the door banging against the wall. His eyes landed on the half naked Harkonnen pinning his young master down, he saw the knife, pulled his own out. His face heated up with pure anger, as he lunged at Feyd, grabbing at him and trying to pull him off his Paul. “I won’t let you desecrate him!!” He spat at the Harkonnen.

 _I knew it!_ Duncan’s mind screamed, _I knew you should never trust a Harkonnen. If I hadn’t came in, Paul could’ve been killed-or worse!_

“I wasn’t going to hurt him, I swear!” Feyd called, throwing his hands up.

“Like it matters, you piece of shit! You’re no better than your deranged uncle!”

_Oh no,_ was the only thing Paul could even think until the whirlwind of movements happened. Feyd was grabbed from him and Paul saw the flash of a knife to his horror.

“Stop it! Duncan he wasn’t-“ 

Duncan brought his blade right to Feyd’s face, ready to gouge out his eyes.

Feyd acted on instinct. When in danger, trust your instincts. There’s no time for logic. Those were his teachings. He grabbed the knife and drove it into the man’s side. 

Duncan staggered backwards, crying out in pain. Feyd’s eyes went wide as he realized what he did.

The knife buried into Duncan’s side and Paul went pale. Feyd had turned a blade upon his attacker and now his teacher was on the ground bleeding. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach as everything stopped around him. The shock of the sense before him was enough to disarm the younger heir. 

It was a few second’s later when Paul snapped back into reality. He nearly jumped out of bed and rushed to Feyd as he yelled.

“Doctor! Doctor Yueh! Please someone!” 

Instead of striking the Harkonnen, he grabbed his hands gently. This wasn’t going to end well and Paul felt his heart breaking.

“Please...,” was all he could say to his betrothed.

When the frantic yells of the duke’s son sounded in the hallway, his teachers came in swiftly. They eyed the fallen Duncan before looking the Harkonnen with suspicion and hatred. Gurney raised his hand to grab at Feyd, but Paul blocked him. 

“Take care of Duncan, Gurney,” Paul spoke, a voice of authority taking over. 

“But that animal-“ 

“Now Gurney!” 

Doctor Yueh looked between the pair, but ignored the situation between the two heirs. His hands went to work on Duncan giving our calm commands to the sword master.

“If you struggle, your wound will bleed even worse. Lie still, Duncan,” he said as he started to cut away the uniform to examine him.

Feyd got up with such slowness, picked up his previously forgotten pants and put them back on. In a situation like this one might think his face would be bright red, but it was completely pale. His heart was beating so fast and suddenly nothing seemed real. He had stabbed Duncan Idaho. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to say anything right now. It would only distract from the needs of Duncan. He had never felt so stunned before. His mind was spinning while being simultaneously blank.

Duncan spit curses on the floor as the doctor worked upon him. The blade was pulled out slowly with a meaty sound that Paul flinched. It was the first time he had ever witnessed such a thing before. 

Gurney still stood aside from the bloody mess, but his eyes watched Feyd. His fists gripped tightly, but made no move while Paul stood between them. 

It was only minutes later Duke Leto entered with a few guards behind him in formation. He had heard what happened and there was pure fury in his gaze. He pointed at Feyd accusingly.

“Take him away from my son,” he said firmly. 

“Father please it was-“

“Don’t speak back!” Leto said, his voice snapped. “He stabbed Duncan who was protecting you. Guards, lock the Harkonnen in his room until we know what to do with him.” 

Paul felt tears well up in his eyes as two guards grabbed Feyd’s arms tightly. The guard who had escorted them both looked at him with a bit of pity. 

“Father! Feyd didn’t attack me. We were...,” his voice trailed off as he felt a wave of fear wash over him. He hadn’t told his father how close they had gotten. “We...were...we were together in my bed...consensually.” 

This shocked everyone into a heavy silence. Everyone besides the good doctor was staring at Paul to the point the younger heir wished he would sink into the floor. Never in his life he had been so...judged. 

“Regardless of the situation,” Leto spoke up after a moment, “he will be taken and locked in his room. You will also be confined until your mother and I figure out what is to be done.” 

With a nod from their duke, the two guards pulled Feyd along towards the hallway. Paul tried to reach out, but was stopped by Gurney, holding him tightly.

Feyd didn’t speak or even walk. He simply allowed himself to be taken away, feet dragging behind him. The best thing he could do was be as compliant and inoffensive as possible. 

As they carried him, the hallways seemed to shrink and grow around him like some kind of carnival funhouse. He was soon thrown into his room and landed hard on his knees. One the guards spat on him before banging the door shut, a click of the lock soon following.

He stood slowly then wondered over to his bed to curl up into a ball. At first he was just quiet. Watching the slight breeze in the room move the glow globe up and down. Then he was crying. Cursing at himself for being so impulsive and foolish. Wishing for anyone to be here with him. As soon as he began thinking of his mother he cried harder. What has he done?

It was absolute misery for Paul as he sat on the ground leaning up against a wall. His eyes looking out at the afternoon sunlight seeping in through his window. He felt sick. 

It had been few hours ago this whole mess had ended and he was left alone there with his thoughts. No matter how much he pleaded, no one allowed him out to see Feyd. 

He had been taken to his father and mother only an hour ago to appeal for Feyd and tell the truth. He had to hear Duncan’s vile accusations - that Feyd was trying to rape him. 

As much as Paul cared for Duncan, he could only feel fury well up inside him with each horrible name he called the Harkonnen. Only when it was his turn to speak, the younger heir did his best to keep his head up and confessed all that took place; that the knife flung away was not a act of disarming him, that it was he who invited Feyd to his room and that their intimacies were by both their will... 

The shock and concern on his father’s face made Paul feel so small. Did he hate him because he liked another man? Or was it because Feyd was a Harkonnen?

The Duke tried to reason with his son, but was only met with more anger. 

‘He could had killed you.’ 

‘He wouldn’t! He cares for me, father.’

‘They want you and I dead, son. That is our fight between our house.’

‘Feyd isn’t like that!’

‘He’s a Harkonnen!’ 

Paul left the chambers in a rage, ignoring the calls to return by Leto. Jessica had stopped the Duke from going after them and ordered that everyone leave so that they could speak.

Jessica was the first person to knock upon Feyd’s door as the guard stood aside to let her through. She spoke with her lover for a long time trying to see what was best. It was obvious to her that Paul was telling the truth and Feyd only acted in self defense, but the matter was delicate.

Duncan Idaho was of the House Atreides and he was stabbed by a Harkonnen heir. 

“Feyd,” she called through the door, letting the young man open it if he wished. “I wish to talk to you...”

It was a relief to hear someone’s voice. To break his awful silence as self loathing. He crawled off the bed and went to the door, happy it was Jessica. Besides Paul, she seemed to be the one to understand him most.

He shyly opened the door, “Please, come in,” he said, embarrassed that his voice was still raspy.

The raspy voice and the blood red eyes were only telling that Feyd truly felt remorse for his actions. Jessica had been glad to try to advocate for his behalf to help her son. She stepped inside gracefully and had her son in law to be close the door behind them.

“You are in a bit of trouble, Feyd-Rautha, but Paul begged for your innocence. I have never seen my son so heartbroken before.”

Jessica turned to gaze at Feyd. She could see that her son was truly taken with his betrothed. Maybe even the signs of love were growing in his heart, but that was too early to tell. 

“I have also advocated for your innocence. According to Duncan’s story, you are vile, but I believe that is his own prejudice showing. He had been vocal about...certain types of couples before,” her tone was distasteful at the swordsmen’s ideals, “I just wasn’t expecting him to go this far.”

“Thank you,” he said, “I never meant to cause so much trouble.” He rubbed at his eyes, feeling like a kid. She was so understanding. He sniffed, taking in a shaky breath. Things like this were never an issue were he was from. You loved who you loved and that was that. Here he was thinking Caladan was perfect, but he overlooked his own planet’s achievements. 

He started feeling a little better. Jessica reminded him of his own mother. At least in the way she made him feel. She had a calming effect.

Jessica gazed down at Feyd and felt suddenly felt a material instinct. She had never asked him about his own parent since all she knew was that the Baron had taken the boy under his wing. She couldn’t image what that was like. 

“Feyd, things will be alright,” she said and placed a gentle hand upon his head. “I know that you meant no harm to anyone, especially Paul. Leto should see reason when I’m finished talking to him. I will be seeing Paul next.”

She thought for a moment before smiling down at him. 

“Do you wish for me to give him some thing from you? A message?”

He felt a wave a relief at her words, then excitement. “Yes, I’ll write him,” he said, springing up to fetch some paper. He quickly sprawled his wording on the page, not wanting to keep Jessica. 

_To the lonely boy,_

_You’ll have to stick your nose in your books again for awhile. I doubt we will have much contact until the wedding festivities begin. (Assuming we’re still on) I’m sorry for any stress I have caused. Sometimes I act impulsively._

It wasn’t his nicest worded letter, but he folded it up anyway and gave it to Jessica. “I can’t thank you enough for your kindness.”

Jessica took the letter with a soft smile on her lips. The pair were very adorable in their affections and it only made her happy to watch their bond grow. “It’s what a mother in law must do,” she said before taking her leave. 

“Please be hopeful, Feyd-Rautha,” Jessica told the young man before she closed the door behind her. 

The Lady Jessica made her way to her son’s room and gently knocked on the door. “Paul?” She called. “Dear, I’m coming in. I have something from Feyd for you.”

As she opened the door, her eyes widen to find the room empty. The window was forced open wide letting the breeze fluttering the papers across the room. 

“Paul...,” she said with a sigh. If news of his runaway reached the Duke, there was no doubt he would be against the marriage. Closing the door quickly, the concubine ordered for the guards to search the grounds quietly and send for Gurney. The orders were carried out swiftly causing a small bit of commotion outside Feyd’s door.

The guard let out a small groan as he watched his comrades walking back and forth frantically. While on guard, he thought he had seen someone enter the garden and exit towards the gate that opened up to the shoreline. 

He rolled his eyes a bit as he shouldered his weapon as he walked away from the door. The guard had watched the sickening loving display that morning when escorting them. He had little belief that the Harkonnen took advantage of Paul.

Feyd was worried about the sudden commotion outside but remained quiet, obediently waiting in his room turned prison cell. He hoped his uncle would never find out, but that wasn’t worth hoping for he knew. The Baron would find out one way or another and he would be in trouble all over again. 

He just couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. Wanting to distract himself he wondered over to his dresser where his personal belongings were kept. After a moment of fishing through his bag he pulled out a post card his mother had sent him. She had always tried to keep contact with him. He clutched the paper to his chest, sinking to the floor. 

All the tiredness from today hit him like a brick. The anxiety had kept him up, but it could only do so for so long. Soon he drifted off to sleep, still on the floor with his postcard.

It wasn’t hard for the guard to find the young Atreides standing at the shoreline, he let him have a moment. Paul clutched the shell the pair shared that morning, trying to get out the anxiety and sadness he was feeling.

“You are expected home,” The guard said with an unamused sigh. “The Lady Jessica hasn’t told your father of your stunt.” 

Paul chuckled dryly. 

“Did you tell my mother where I went?” 

“No,” he answered and gestured towards the palace. “You can avoid more chaos if you come back with me.” 

The younger heir nodded sadly and turned to walk back with the guard at his side. He clutched onto the shell tightly and looked up at the other. 

“Do you think this will end the marriage...?” Paul asked. 

“Not my place to say, but it seems the Lady Jessica is on a mission to see it continue.”

That surprised him and he wondered if his mother would be successful in it. She was one of the only ones who didn’t view his relationship with Feyd as a plot to kill him. 

“I don’t want to lose him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/6nde03v


	4. Dinner Party

Tonight was the night of the official dinner celebration for the upcoming wedding. Feyd was more than a little relieved that the wedding was still on. He hoped that meant he could start seeing Paul again. It was nice of Jessica to continue allowing them to write notes to each other. But he was excited to actually _see_ his Paul again. 

He coughed, the steamer seemed to be blowing more steam onto his face rather than his suit. “Stupid commoner’s machine,” he mumbled under his breath. There were still wrinkles from being folded so long, but when he tried it on they weren’t very noticeable. “Fine, fine,” he admitted defeat to the steamer.

He stood himself in front of the single long mirror in the corner of his room. Black pants with a straight leg, formal dress shoes, and a black and white shirt and coat combination. A blend between Atreides and Harkonnen formal wear he had made for him months ago. He had put his hair in rollers the night before, so his usually straight hair was full of fun curls. It had taken taken him hours to do. 

He wanted things to start going right again. 

_-Knock-Knock-Knock-_

He spun around and grabbed the door.

When the door opened, it was Gurney who stood there. The old war master was dressed in his military finest, pariah of perfection and the Atreides nobility. His eyes weren’t as hard as he gazed down at the Harkonnen that seemed to capture Paul’s attention. Gurney hated the Harkonnens for everything they had done to him, but the way his young pup just moped about as if he lost everything. 

“I’m to take you to the Lady Jessica and Paul in her sitting room,” he said in his gruff voice and gestured towards the hallway. “After today, your separation from the Duke’s son will end.”

Feyd couldn’t hold back a smile at the old enemy. “Thank you,” he bowed politely, following him through the halls.

Gurney huffed a bit and lead the Harkonnen towards the Duke’s wing. _Evil little prince,_ he thought to himself and wondered what Paul had seen in this...this boy. But the images of Paul, dark circles under his eyes and just a sad look upon his face, flashed before him and he sighed softly. Maybe having the pup away from kids his own age was truly a mistake. They were trying to protect him, but this was result; the boy was all alone. 

“He cares for you,” Gurney said quietly. “I’ve never seen him so sad before, but since you all were separated he hasn’t been much the same. Dedicated as ever, dutiful as his father...but now he cannot hide how lonely he is.” 

The war master stopped abruptly and turned to face Feyd. He grabbed him firmly by the wrist, but the threat of harm was not there. 

“Somehow you made him happy. You made him smile and laugh. The pup means so much to me, so make sure you keep him happy...if you break his heart, I promise you won’t be smiling long.”

Feyd gulped, a slight lump in his throat forming. “Yes, sir,” he said. He wanted to add that of course he would never hurt his Paul, but couldn’t quite find the words. “I swear it,” was all he added.

Gurney stared hard into the boy’s eyes before slowly letting go. His promise was iron clad like his oath to the Atreides and the protection of their line - this was no different. Even if his young pup didn’t think he needed the protection, the war master would never stand down. At least the Harkonnen took him seriously. 

The two walked into Lady Jessica’s sitting room where the lady herself was waiting there. She was the example of beauty standing there in her dark green gown with black beaded embroidery crawling from the bottom to her chest. Beside her stood Paul in something Feyd would not expect. 

Paul’s outfit was very much the Harkonnen fashion. Deep blue brought out his green eyes even more and the fabric was obviously fine silk. The robe like outfit hugged tight about his waist only parting in the middle to show black tight slacks and boots knee high. Embroidered over his heart was the two crests - Harkonnen and Atreides back to back rather then facing towards each other in opposition. 

The younger heir looked as if he had to physically restrain himself. He glanced up at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes before she nodded. Paul rushed towards his betrothed and wrapped his arms around Feyd tightly for the first time in days.

Feyd reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arms around him respectfully. “Paul, it’s so great to see you,” he said, then eyed him, “What are you wearing?” It looked like traditional Harkonnen fashion, which somehow looked a little off. Paul usually wore thick and ridged uniforms, not flowing robes. He didn’t hate it though.

“This came a day or so ago,” Paul said as he took a step back, “a gift from the Baron. A wedding present, he wrote.” 

The Lady Jessica couldn’t stop the small eye roll. The gift was a subtle insult to Paul and show him as the _”bride”_ to be for Feyd. Still, her son begged to wear it and show his solidarity and acceptance of House Harkonnen being joined with his own. 

“I hope that you like it,” the younger heir said quietly and smiled. “I’ve never worn so much blue before.”

“Oh,” he replied, “I like it a lot.” He laced their fingers together. Blue wasn’t his color and his uncle had to have known that. The warm tones of Paul’s skin subtly clashing with the cool blue. But then again, it did remind him of the ocean. He found that every time he thought of the ocean, the thought of Paul always came with it. But there was a passive aggressive message here of some kind, that’s all he could settle on. Feyd didn’t want to voice these thoughts though. 

“So, to dinner then?” He asked Paul rather than Jessica. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with her yet. Something about her. Like she read people like they were open books. He found he didn’t like being opened up so easily.

Paul let his heart flutter when their fingers laced together and he looked up into his eyes. It wasn’t lost to him what the Baron had done with the manner of dress he gifted him, but still it was to honor Feyd. 

“Yes,” he said and leaned up to gently kiss upon Feyd’s cheek. “And to the wolves that will surround us. I’m just glad I’m not alone in this.” 

Jessica watched over the boys with a soft smile. She wondered if it was obvious to them as it was to her. She walked over to the pair and gestured towards the hallway as she took Gurney’s arm. 

“The Duke is waiting for us boys, let’s not keep him. Tonight is your engagement party after all.”

_Engagement party, I’m engaged_ Feyd’s inner voice chanted at him. He looked over to Paul, smiling with pride, “Yes, of course.”

He linked their arms and followed the wise Lady and the Warmaster. He and Paul had fallen into a nice rhythm and they walked almost in sync. Paul’s robe fluttered behind him and he found himself admiring it. He turned to face forward again, the quick motion bouncing his curls. 

It felt good knowing he and his groom looked so beautiful. They were perfect together he told himself. A prideful, almost arrogant sensation filled him as he walked the tall ornate hallways of the palace.

Paul walked in time with Feyd at his side and held tightly upon his arm. He felt strangely calm as they approached the ball room of the palace. Normally, he hated being stared at by people, yet he felt a wave of pride and joy come over him. His soon to be husband was escorting him to be viewed by all of the nobility of Caladan. 

“I’m glad you are here, Feyd,” Paul whispered softly to him before the doors opened. 

The Duke stood there waiting, dressed in the nobility of the Atreides’ House. He looked down at his son and could see the happiness in his eyes as he clung to his betrothed. It was the right thing to send Duncan away for a temporary mission. The protection of this marriage was truly a critical thing, but protecting the light that had grown in Paul’s eyes was just as important.

The room was much bigger than he expected. Extremely high ceilings and a table so large it could seat a small village. People seemed desperate for a look at them, a few people in the back sanding on their tiptoes to see them. To see him. 

Feyd pulled Paul a little closer. Eyeing the two crests on his chest. He was happy he was wearing it. His own outfit was a subtle nod to their unity but Paul’s was blatant. Atreides and Harkonnen were together. Feyd knew there would be many people that didn’t want that at all. But here he was. A rather smug smile formed on his soft features. _Ha, ha_ his mind sang.

The Duke stepped aside as the pair walked into the room, “To Paul Atreides and Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen,” he said and looked down at his son, “to the union of the two houses.” The room erupted in applause making Paul blush slightly.

Everyone’s attention was upon them and he wasn’t sure he could get through this alone. Paul was glad that his groom pulled him closer and he felt assurance fill him. They were in this together and the confidence of that filled him, making him stand a bit taller next to Feyd. 

Music started and everyone turned to continue their conversations or come forward to give their congratulations to the Duke and his son. Paul let out a soft sigh and gazed up at Feyd.

“Well, the hard part is over I guess,” he said with a chuckle.

“Hard part?” He replied confused. That was his favorite part. “You gotta get over your stage fright if you are to be a Duke, you know,” Feyd poked his arm teasingly. Paul was cute, but his words were still true. 

Paul just playfully batted away Feyd as he was poked and let out a small sigh. “I know, just never really gotten over it. My father is always so composed and I just wonder how he does it.” 

He took a quick glance at his father and mother and saw how calm and regal they looked together. They were the ideal look of old nobility and Paul started to wonder where he fit in to that image. 

The younger heir’s thoughts were pushed aside as a few people came up to the wedding pair to offer well wishes. Paul just smiled at them softly and gave his small thanks. His hand cling to Feyd’s arm just a little tighter, but all in all he held his ground.

“Well at this rate, you’ll get used to it in no time,” he gave a small nod to another set of nobles he couldn’t identify. Then another set came, and then another, and another. Feyd had forgotten their faces. So many different faces looking at him that none of them really stuck. Their mannerisms were all quite similar though. So stiffly they walked, like they were conscious of each step. How straight their postures were. 

He turned his attention to the small ensemble playing soft music. And how different they celebrated things here.

“Paul, I must ask, is _this_ what an Atreides party is like?”

Paul has memorized most faces before he had met them. His teacher Thufir made sure he knew all guest lists and names as a proper Duke would. It was a bit of a headache sometimes, but his mental training helped a bit. 

He hummed a bit at Feyd’s question and leaned close. “Kind of. This is a noble dinner party of sorts and there are formal dances before we dine. I can imagine it’s a bit stiff, but everyone seems to be on edge. Guess it’s the reason for the party...” 

Some of the high ladies were next to greet them and in tow were their daughters. Paul’s stomach dropped as he watched the way the young women smiled at Feyd coyly and almost surrounded him with questions and compliments. His jaw tightened a bit and he remained calm on the outside. 

“We will have to give you an invitation the next time we have a dinner party, sir,” said one of the lovely hopefuls. She batted her eyes at him while some of the other ladies made similar invitations. 

Jealousy wasn’t an emotion he often felt, but Paul just watched silently. That’s right, he thought bitterly, they wish for us to have concubines...they don’t think we’d... 

Paul stopped his thoughts and took a calming breath before smiling at the women. He may be polite, but his green eyes held a bit of envy.

“Of course I would love to join you ladies some time,” Feyd replied, being ever chivalrous. He didn’t have to do anything to make a good impression it seemed. How lovely. 

He glanced over at Paul and saw what he could only guess was envy and tried to hide a smile, feeling butterflies in stomach. He shouldn’t have enjoyed that, he knew, but it was so damn cute. He’d have to tease him about it sometime. In a nice way, he reminded himself. This was _their_ day and he didn’t want Paul feeling upset. As sweet as it was. 

Feyd continued to greet those who presented themselves to him, trying to keep the hand kissing to a minimum. Acting as if he was oblivious to Paul’s eyes on him as he did so. Right now he was focused on the task of being the kind friendly na-Baron. He absolutely had to distance himself from his uncle’s reputation. Let the Atreides feel at ease with him.

Paul was quiet most of the time, but still was politely greeting guests and well wishers. It was a tiring job, but was glad to be done once they had seen almost everyone. It was then Paul realized that it was time for the dancing. 

His eyes locked upwards at Feyd and he bit his bottom lip a little. It was as if jealously was nearly forgotten when he thought of them dancing together. 

The Duke Leto and the Lady Jessica stepped out hand in hand in the middle of the room expecting the pair to follow. Paul tugged at Feyd’s hand and smiled. 

“Know how to waltz?” He asked slyly. “We are suppose to do one dance before the whole nobility.”

“Waltz?” Feyd sputtered. “No I don’t know how to _waltz_ why wasn’t there a rehearsal for this?” He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone he’d been greeting. He steadied himself, putting a hand of Paul’s waist. That was right wasn’t it? “I’m going to have to take your lead.” He was a little angry at the situation. No rehearsal and now Paul had to lead him in front of everyone.

There was suppose to be a rehearsal days before the dinner, but after the incident with Duncan, the pair had been barred from each other. Still, Paul wouldn’t fail Feyd and he was determined to show everyone their trust. 

“Trust me,” he said softly and took Feyd’s hand, “the dance is simple. I know the steps will come easy for you.” 

The music started, a soft balled filling the air, and the two couples started to dance. Paul knew these steps by heart, but soft counted “1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3...” so that Feyd heard the timing. The younger heir was patient and took the dance slow. 

When the music was half way done, Paul leaned in close and whispered. “Switch, lead me.” 

His hands changed positions so that Feyd was the leader and Paul followed. He trusted that his betrothed would do this right and show everyone how well he could meld with him.

A slight shiver went up his spine at Paul’s words. He was nervous, but he knew he was getting what he deserved. 

_When in doubt, act like you know what you’re doing,_ Feyd thought. He followed Paul’s earlier count, conscious that he not step on the other’s toes. _1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3._

Soon enough, he got the the hang of it. The pair had a rhythm going that seemed evident to those watching. Feyd laughed under his breath, “Mm, you know, maybe I’m not so bad at this.” As they danced he felt the crowd’s eyes drift from the Duke and the Lady over to them.

Paul felt comfortable as they settled into their roles and he smiled up at Feyd. It felt like a dream, but much better. “I think you are rather good, Feyd,” he answered back with a soft laugh, “probably have swept many people off their feet.” 

The comment was half a joke and half a poke at Feyd for how charming he was with the ladies. Still, he shook his head a bit and leaned in a little closer. He couldn’t believe how much his jealousy had gotten to him, but at least he would have him in marriage. 

“I...couldn’t help, but maybe...feel a bit envious of those pretty girls surrounding you.”

Feyd couldn’t help but smile, flashing his teeth. “I’ll admit, I noticed...and that it made me feel really good. I mean, confident. In us.” He said, emphasizing _us._

Yes they were getting married, but this concept of _them_ as a _thing_ was completely inadvertent.

“I..” he continued, “Mean, I would probably feel the same..if that were you.” 

Feyd internally reprimanded himself. Were things like this really so difficult? He’d never actually felt this way before.

_Us._

That statement alone sent a shiver down Paul and he gazed up into Feyd’s eyes hopefully. It was the reality of their marriage that was creeping ever closer upon them, but there was joy with it. He wouldn’t be alone and had someone to share his life with. 

He smiled a little before leaning in closer to his partner. “You would?” Paul asked coyly. 

“Well I shall keep that in mind Feyd-Rautha.”

Feyd let out an unattractive snort at the sight of the refined and bookish Paul flirting around.

“Oh will you then,” he mocked, his tongue poking out slightly. He broke their flow and lost his footing for a second before steadying himself. So much for being smooth.

Paul just shook his head at Feyd as they regained their flow and leaned in closer so he could whisper in his ear. “Just so you know, I have eyes only for you...”

His cheeks flushed a bit and he unashamedly laid his head against his betrothed shoulder. Paul didn’t care if people were whispering or thought them odd. It felt right to be so close like this.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around Paul, unabashedly. He buried his face in his dark hair. “And I for you,” he replied.

Paul felt his heart flutter a bit when Feyd said that and gave him a shy nuzzle. It felt so nice to have someone like this. 

Out of the corner of Feyd’s eye, he saw Gurney Halleck glaring at him. He only smiled. Soon the music changed and the Lady and Duke took their leave. An upbeat, merry, tune was playing now. 

“Come on,” Feyd leaned back, pulling Paul along with him, “Let’s really dance,” he grabbed Paul’s hands and twirled around with him, happy to flaunt his new sweetheart. He stuck a tongue out at Gurney. He shouldn’t be poking the bear, but his face was too good.

When the music changed, he thought they would exit the dance floor with his parents, but he was pulled back to his friend. He saw the happiness in his eyes only making him laugh nervously as he tried to keep in time. It was Paul’s turn to stumble a bit as he was twirled about by Feyd’s direction. 

His eyes followed to who he was taunting and just shook his head at Gurney sitting like an angry bear near his father. Paul gave him a soft smile and it seemed to calm his expression a bit.

“Paul, you’re as stiff as a mannequin, loosen up,” Feyd laughed, “Else I may have to find myself a new dance partner,” he said, waving at a few of young ladies with a smile.

Paul just pouted at Feyd’s taunts and huffed up at him. He moved his foot quickly so that he ‘accidentally’ stepped on his partner’s foot. 

“Oops,” he said coyly and smiled up at Feyd.

Feyd threw his head back and laughed. “Good,” he said, “Retaliate!” 

How fun to have someone to banter with. “Now come on,” he said, turning himself and his partner to the music. He waved over of few of the girls to join them, not wanting to make too big a fool of themselves. Two of the girls linked themselves together and they began a sort of square dance. Soon partners were switching and Feyd jumped from girl to girl to Paul to girl, having fun all the while.

Paul laughed as he watched his betrothed have fun dancing there to the fast paced music. It felt so good to see him happy and relaxed. He bowed his head at the girls and gave them a smile as he danced with them, changing partners in time with the music. Some people were a bit puzzled at them, but the younger heir didn’t care much anymore. 

Feyd’s hand touched his own when they returned together and he gazed up into his eyes. He hoped that they could do this often. This time, he twirled his friend and held onto his waist. Paul felt his heart racing in time with the music.

Feyd laughed as the music came to an end. The sound of his laughter raising above the music as it faded. “See,” he said, “That’s a dance.” He held onto a Paul perhaps a moment too long before his stomach started growling. He turned his attention towards the long banquet table and saw the Duke and Lady were going to take their places opposite each other. Jessica called for Feyd while the Duke motioned for Paul. He had forgotten that it was a custom to each head the table.

Paul smiled up at Feyd feeling like he was on top of the world as they held onto each other. It made everything in that moment truly beautiful. 

When they were pulled away, Paul, ever the dutiful son went to his father’s side while his betrothed accompanied Jessica. She gazed down at her son in law, a hidden smile gracing her lips. 

“You did well Feyd,” she said quietly as the Duke addressed the room. “The dance was skillful and Paul is certainty happy. Just stay composed for now. Once dinner is over, most will leave fairly quickly and you both will be free.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” he said, genuinely happy at her words. He turned his attention to where Paul was meant to sit, all the way across the absurdly large table and made eye contact with the Duke. He forced a slight smile and looked away, feeling ever so awkward. He hadn’t looked at him since..the incident and wondered what he might be thinking about him. He did certainly entertain his guests so he hoped he scored some points there. 

Paul took his place at the Duke’s side and gazed at Feyd. He wished they would sit side by side so they could talk since had been so long when they last spoke privately. The moment on the dance floor wasn’t enough. Still, the Atreides’ image of propriety had to be upheld. 

_Ting, Ting, Ting_

Jessica tapped on her wine glass and began clearing her throat. Everyone quieted immediately.

The Lady Jessica stood after their attention all turned to her. She smiled gracefully at the guests and held her glass up. “Paul and Feyd are the ties of our great houses and the union of our new alliance. Their youth allows them to grow together to better the futures of our two worlds and the wisdom of the Atreides and Harkonnens will meld and bring an era of prosperity.” 

Her eyes looked down at Feyd and touched his shoulder with her other hand gently. There was encouragement in them.

“To Feyd and Paul - the future of the Great Houses.”

The guests toasted happily as they also raised their glasses in salute.

Feyd felt a wave a happiness. His original mission had been completed. He had gained the Atreides favor. Now it was time for a new mission. Now it would be Paul who must gain the trust of _his_ family. With the wedding fast approaching, it wouldn’t be much time for Feyd to prepare Paul for the all to critical meeting. And how was he going to juggle a good relationship with both Paul and his uncle? Things were about to get weird.


End file.
